The Sweetest Thing
by MaiXii
Summary: A story about characters, and how they interact with one another and the drama that is placed upon them. They fight, cry, hate and love and in the end, everyone gets their 'happy ending'. Just kidding. Not everyone does, but, c'est la vie, am I right? I hope you read and enjoy this and how it goes. There might be a trigger in the first story arc thing, so... yeah. Thank you!
1. Chapter 1

He looks at the crying girl pressed up against the wall. "No hard feelings though." He mutters, a sick smirk on his face. "You've just been teasing a nigga all night, and I don't like that shit."

"B-but that gives you n-no right!" She cries, struggling. She was scared. She was scared for her life. She knew what he wanted, and she wasn't that easy. But she came here with her girls and they all had plenty drinks and she just had to take that dare…

"Don't worry." He mutters, leaning in close so she could smell the alcohol on his breath. She had sobered up quick. Once the cold air hit her bare back she knew it went too far. She regrets wearing this slutty dress. She just wanted to feel good about herself. She wanted to feel pretty for her boyfriend. "I'll go easy on you at first, so don't worry." He says, and more tears fall on her face.

"Please." Her voice came into a hoarse whisper. She couldn't scream. She was so scared. She didn't know what to do.

"You'll like it baby." He chuckles, pulling down the shorts she wore underneath and sliding her panties to the side. During this, he had let one of her hands go, and she used this to her advantage to try and push his face away, gaining strength.

"Let me go!" She yells. "Rape! Ah… Fire!" She yells at the top of her lungs. He growls under her hand, and uses one of his to slap her, silencing her yells to whimpers.

"Shut up!" He hisses as she cries. "If you wouldn't have came onto me, I wouldn't be forcing you to take responsibility to what you had started." He says and he drops his hands, unzipping his pants as he kept both of her wrists in his tight grip.

What happened next shouldn't come to a surprise. She didn't get a knight in shining armor to save her. No one would save her. She just couldn't help but hate herself as she heard his grunts. Tears slowly slid down her face as he brings himself to a finish, quickly pulling out to let the product of his orgasm fall to the ground, just as she did when he let her go.

"Don't worry, I ain't got no STD's or nothing doll. But thanks for the quick fuck, virgin." He cackles, leaving her disheveled and on the ground.

That's what she was. A virgin. She had completely forgot during her fear and numbness. That's what she felt. Numb. Numb as he walked off a wide smile on his face.

"Miss?" She had barely heard as she looked up, her eyes red from crying. How long had she stayed in one spot. "Oh my god, Aiyana?" The girl asked, frantic. Aiyana looked up, her eyes blank as she recognized the other girl. The two strawberry blonde pigtails had signaled who it was and Aiyana made eye contact with the jade green eyes of the girl.

"Aiyana? What happened? Where's Kendall and Samaya?" the green eyed girl asked. She couldn't place a name on the girl. "Where you…" The girl trailed off and Aiyana's eyes widen. She realized where she was, and what happened. Her eyes fill with tears once more and she looks around, sobs rising in her voice.

"I-I-I-I-I-I…" Aiyana stutters, crying. She then gets up, trying to stand and clothes herself fully. "He… he… oh my God." She sobs, fixing her clothes. She looks at the green eyed girl, fully recognizing her. "Jazmine, he… oh god…"

"I'll go get Ri-" Aiyana shook her head, covering her face.

"No. No please." She sobs, grabbing the sleeves of her dress tightly. "Don't leave me here." She all but whispers, breaking Jazmine's heart.

"Come on." She says, slowly placing a hand on Aiyana's shoulder, hoping not to scare her. Aiyana tried her best not to flinch, reminding herself it was just her friend. She tries to calm her breathing as they entered the club.

"Aiyana! We've been loo- oh my gawd, what happened?" Samaya was the first one in her face.

"Back up Samaya, we're looking for Riley."

"Was it that man?" Kendall asked, her voice as smooth as ever.

"It couldn't have been, Ken!" Samaya says, crossing her arms. Aiyana lowers her head.

"Please, I just wanna leave." She whispers, her voice sounding foreign to her. Jazmine closes her eyes and keeps the girl close to her as they search for the man in question.

When Aiyana came into his sight, he knew something was wrong. He had looked at the broken girl then at Jazmine, who was in tears.

"What's wrong." His husky voice says.

"I think that man…" Kendall says, then stops herself. "Aiyana, what happened baby?"

"I… I'm ok." Aiyana says, taking in a deep breath.

"Aiyana, you are not ok. I found you-"

"I think we should go home." Riley says, taking a step forward. He looks at Aiyana, his girlfriend. "Baby, are you-" Aiyana closes her eyes tightly, the way the man called her baby rung in her head.

"I'm fine. I just wanna go home."

They reached the house the four girls shared in silence. "Aiyana, do you want me to stay with you?" Riley asks, and she bites her lip.

"Riley, she's going through a tough time. I think we should all-"

"Jazmine." Aiyana spoke up, stopping her. "I'm ok." She says, before leaving the room. The rest watch her exit to her room, and Kendall looks at Samaya.

"This is all your fault." She hissed, and Samaya looked at her wide eyed.

"What?" She exclaims loudly, and Kendall narrowed her eyes.

"If you wouldn't had pressured her. You just had to make her more insecure than she already was, saying all of that stuff about Riley and how she could make-"

"Wait, what?" Riley asks, then looks at the two girls. "What happened?"

"Samaya thought it'd be a good idea to have Aiyana make you jealous." Kendall says, crossing her arms.

"Well, thanks snitch!" Samaya says, throwing up her hands.

"Samaya, this is too serious to be ignoring! I don't care if I'm a snitch or not right now, Aiyana might have gotten raped!" Kendall hissed, and Samaya rolled her eyes.

"She did get raped." Jazmine says quietly. "When I found her, she was near a small puddle of sperm and what looked like blood." Kendall places a hand to her heart and her eyes fill up with tears.

"Look! Look Samaya, if you hadn't pressured her-"

"I didn't pressure her to do shit!" Samaya says. "And what if she let him do it willingly?"

"Why would she?" Jazmine hisses harshly, taking the others aback. Riley's mind was reeling, so he didn't really take in what the others was saying, and Jazmine was getting fed up. "When she saw me, and I asked her if she might have gotten raped, I couldn't even finish my sentence because she had went into hysterics. She flinched from my touch! My touch!"

"She is a good actress. How many plays she been in?" Samaya passively asks, and Kendall narrows her eyes.

"You are such a bitch, you know that? Our friend is in her room suffering from a trauma, and here you are, acting totally fake, not wanting to take responsibility and acting childish!" Kendall says, throwing her hands up and walking off.

"I don't get why you guys aren't acting as if there isn't a possibility that she might be faking."

"Why would she fake this?" Jazmine says, and shakes her head. "Kendall, we need to take Aiyana to the police." She says louder, then looks at Riley. "You ok?"

"Imma kill this nigga for what he did to my girl." He mutters and Jazmine puts her head down and grabs his hand.

"Let's get to her first." She says, pulling him along.

"Ken, I'm telling you, I'm fine. Nothing happened."

"Please, Aiyana, let's just talk to the police anyway."

"I don't get why." She says, crossing her arms. She was still in the same dress, sitting on her bed and seemed to be looking past them.

"Just in case he hurt someone else, ok?" She says softly, holding out her hand. Aiyana looks at it, looking into Kendall's hazel eyes and soft smile and takes it. She doesn't say anything as Kendall leads her to the car, Riley and Jazmine following.


	2. Chapter 2

"Where do you wanna sit?" Riley carefully says, trying his hardest not to call her anything endearing. He didn't want to trigger anything. He was… afraid for her.

"Next to you, of course." She says, attempting to giggle. It sounded broken and Riley looked away.

"Alright, Yana." He says, and lets her get inside, in the middle and Jazmine in the front, letting Kendall drive.

It was silent during this car ride also, filled with thinking instead of speaking. They had to tread on thin ice in order not to frighten her. The last thing they wanted her to do was shut her out.

They enter the brightly lit police office and Kendall turns to Aiyana. "Stay here with Riley, ok?" She says, and Aiyana nods. Kendall grabs Jazmine's hand and they walk up to the desk.

"Uhm, we think our friend may have been raped." Kendall says.

"Ok, so tell me what you know." The lady at the front desk said.

"Well, we were at a party." Jazmine says, taking a deep breath.

"Our friend, Samaya had filled up the girl who is sitting with the guy, Aiyana, with insecurities about how her boyfriend wasn't paying any attention to her."

"Her boyfriend is the guy sitting next to her, by the way." Jazmine adds.

"So, we had saw this man, who I think did it."

"Describe him to me."

"Ah, well, he was light, about… an olive color, my color." Kendall says, placing a hand to her chin. "He had a fade haircut, it was cut short with those waves, and he had many tattoos."

"Any defining features?"

"Uhm… he had a scar under his eye…"

"Any specific tattoos?"

"Uhm… I don't know. They seemed like a lot of writing." Kendall says.

"Ok, thank you miss. We'll talk to your friend now." She says, standing.

"Uhm, she's kinda in denial right now." Jazmine says. "The complete opposite from when I found her."

"Describe when you found her to me." The lady says, grabbing the notepad they didn't know she was writing in.

"Uhm, well, I had left the party to breathe. Then I heard sniffing, so, I went to check, and I didn't recognize her. She was in a small puddle of blood and.. uhm… semen."

"And where would this be at?" The lady asked.

"On Crest Ave. In an alleyway between that shoe place and Herman's." Kendall says, and the lady nods, walking to the back.

"I hope they find something." Jazmine whispers.

"Hey, what's taking so long?" Aiyana asks, covering her yawn. "I'm getting sleepy."

"It'll just be a little longer, Aiyana." Riley says, and she sighs.

"Alright." She says.

After a couple of seconds the lady comes back. "We sent some officers to check it out." She says, then looks back. "I'll talk to the victim now, and we'll give her a little check up to see."

She was going to go alone, but when the lady put her hand on Aiyana's shoulder, she freaked out and started crying. Once Kendall was there and entered the room with her, Jazmine and Riley on her heels, everything was fine.

"Can you talk to me about what happened with the man."

"What are you talking about?"

"When your friend asked you to talk to another man."

"Oh. He took me outside… and…" Aiyana frowns, growing silent. "A-and…" She then looks up. "Everything is fine though."

"What did he do?" The lady asks, and Aiyana frowns again.

"I… He…" Aiyana closes her eyes. "I…"

"Did he touch you?"

"I… I think so." Aiyana says, opening her eyes.

"Did he hurt you?"

Aiyana looks down, not saying anything.

"Miss, did he rape you?" The lady asks, and Aiyana tears up.

"B-but… everything-"

"Aiyana, please answer the question." Kendall pleads.

"He…He…" She closes her eyes.

"Don't strain yourself dear. If you don't want to talk about it, you don't have to." The lady assures.

"But, Aiyana, everything is not fine, alright? Eventually, you need to speak up so he can reap what he sow from hurting you." Kendall softly says.

"Do you know his name dear?" The lady asks and Aiyana looks at her hands.

"C-Cairo." She mutters, and Jazmine looks at Riley, her eyes wide.

"Describe him to me dear."

"Tall, Kendall's color. He had light brown eyes and tattoos up and down his arms… and along his chest…" She says softly, and the lady writes it down on her notepad.

"Anything else?"

"No." She says, looking down at her hands.

"Would you like an STD test?"

"I would love one of those." She mutters.

"Ok dear, and while we are doing that, we'll check for his DNA."

"Thank you." Aiyana whispers, her voice broken. She then looks down at her hands, feeling numb again. She couldn't even move. How was she going to get through this? She was afraid. What if he came back? What if he hurt someone else? What if he hurt someone she cared about?

"So what are we going to do Riley?" Jazmine says after the woman leaves.

"I swear to God, I'll fuck him up. How dare he!" Riley growls, punching a wall and making Aiyana jump.

Kendall notices this and looks at Riley, her eyes narrowed. "Calm down. Whoever he is, he'll get what's coming to him."

"Yeah, once I beat his ass! How fucking dare he put her through something like this!"

"We should tell Huey, Riley. He'll know what to do and how to contact him."

"That's his fucking friend Jazmine. He's not gonna do shit for me." Riley says, crossing his arms.

"His friend?" Kendall asks and Aiyana looks up. "Huey knows a rapist?"

"He probably doesn't know he's a rapist. He's probably oblivious." Jazmine assures, hoping to keep Kendall's temper down. When Kendall got mad, she got scary and she is very protective, especially of Aiyana.

The lady walks back in, gloves on her hands and a tray. "I'd like to ask you guys to leave." The lady says and Aiyana looks around frantically.

"N-no they can't, I-"

"Kendall will stay." Jazmine says, and Kendall smiles, standing and walking to Aiyana, holding her hand. Riley nods and the other two exit the room.

"Please lay on your back and spread your legs." The lady says and Aiyana looks unsure and scared.

"Look, I promise that nothing will happen to you." Kendall assures, giving her hand a squeeze. "You know I'll fight for you, Aiyana. Nothing bad will ever happen to you ever again."

Jazmine paces back and forth as she holds the phone up to her ear, listening to the rings before he finally picks up. "Huey!" She says.

"What are you doing? Don't you know how-"

"You're fucking friend is dead!"


	3. Chapter 3

"What did Caesar do n-"

"No, fuck Caesar." Riley says, grabbing the phone. "That fucking bitch… he…" Riley gets choked up and Jazmine grabs the phone again.

"Cairo raped Aiyana." She squeaks.

"What? What drugs were you-"

"I'm dead serious Huey. I guess some flirting went on and he-"

"Hold on, I'm getting a call from… speak of the devil. Stay quiet, I'll put you on three way." He says, and Jazmine nods, muting the phone. Riley gets closer to the phone as the two try to listen.

"Huey!" The man slurs and Jazmine's eyes narrow.

"Cairo, are you drunk?"

"Maybe. Just had a few drinks. Just a few." He lies, laughing. "Hey baby." He purrs to someone and Jazmine shudders in disgust.

"Cairo, what are you doing? Do you know how late it is?"

"Yo, I want to ask you something. Your brother got a girl, right?" He slurs and Riley inhales deeply, clenching his fists.

"Yeah, Aiyana."

"Tell me why," He says, laughing. "I met a girl who looked exactly like her, and boned her."

"You… what?"

"I think me and your brother's chick had sex!" He laughs and Riley clenches his jaw.

"C-Cairo, are you sure it wasn't… rape?"

"Nah, nah, nah. She was teasin me. Of course she wanted it."

"Cairo, that doesn't make it right." Huey says sternly.

"Nigga, I don-"

"You are making yourself sound like a barbarian. Only idiots take what they want by force. How could you take something away from someone weaker than you."

"Isn't that how shit works? Imperialism!"

"No. Not when it comes to the rights of another human. You can't justify rape." Huey says, sighing.

"She was asking for it."

"She wasn't asking for anything!" Jazmine says loudly.

"Why would she ask for you to take away her innocence by force? She didn't know you, nor care for you. And even if she did, taking it by force and without her consent is… childish. Only a child would act that way, not knowing right from wrong."

"I'm not no muthafucking kid." Cairo slurs.

"Then turn yourself in, right now." Huey says, and Jazmine nods. "Go to the police and admit your crimes and do the time that comes with it."

"Hell no nigga."

"Well then. I guess I can only assist my brother in making you regret your idiocy." He says before hanging up.

"That made me slightly less mad." Jazmine says. "Not enough thought."

"I feel angrier. Just hearing that shit made my skin crawl. How fucking dare he!" He hisses, hoping not to scare anyone.

"Riley… even in this state, you love her right?" Jazmine asks, looking up. "Even when she's broken and not the happy go lucky Aiyana, you'll still be with her right?"

Riley looked at her, then rolls his eye, scoffing. "Of course. She's _my_ fucking girlfriend. I don't care what happened. As long as she's alright and that that nigga pays, I'm happy. It doesn't matter if this happened or not, I'd still love her. Who do you think I am? We fought way to hard to make this shit work, and I'm not just throwing it away." He says angrily and crosses his arms. He then looks down at Jazmine, who had a big smile on her face and tears in her eyes.

"You really did change." She sniffs, wiping her face.

"Shut the fuck up Jazmine." He mutters, turning to face the opposite way. "This isn't the time for all this sappy shit." He says and they stand in silence, waiting for Aiyana and Kendall to exit.

It wasn't long before they came out, Kendall's arm around the crying girl, making Riley rush over.

"What's wrong? What happened?"

"Nothing. She's clean, just a little shaken up, that's all." Kendall says, her voice quiet.

"Are we going home?" Aiyana asks quietly, her cries dying down to sniffs. "I want to go home."

"We'll go home as soon as we can, Aiyana." Riley says, taking a step forward. He then cusses underneath his breath, he didn't want to scare her or anything. He just wanted to take her in his arms and kiss all of her troubles away. He takes another slow step forward and looks at his girlfriend, who was watching him. "Aiyana. I am so so sorry this happened to you." He says, looking down.

"Riley, I-"

"Don't worry, since we know the nigga who did this, we will make him pay. He won't get away for hurting you."

Aiyana takes a hesitant step forward to Riley, and wraps her arms around him, shakily. Riley looks down, and slowly does the same, pulling the shorter, shaking girl closer to him. "Riley, I love you." She says quietly.

"I love you too." He mutters into her ear. "We can get through this." He says. "You will be able to get through this, and then I'll call you the strongest woman I've ever met." He says, and chuckles, bringing a smile to her face.

A hand get's placed on Riley's shoulder, causing him to turn his head. It was the woman- that they still didn't know the name of-, and that same notebook in her hands.

"You say you know the suspect?"

"Yeah." He says, looking down at Aiyana, who had buried her face in his shirt and tightened her grip around him. "He's a childhood friend of my brother's."

"And do you have any address or a workplace that he works at? Anything where we can track him down?"

"Well, I know he lives on Oak Ridge. I'll have to ask my brother what house. He knows more about him than I do."

"Can I have your brother's number, and all of yours. To keep in contact." She says, and Riley eyes her warily.

"I'll just ask my brother and tell Kendall. She can give you her number." He says, and looks away. Jazmine rolls her eyes. '_Maybe he hasn't changed.'_

"Here." Kendall says, walking forward and giving the lady her number. Riley ignores the talking, and looks down at Aiyana, who was still shaking.

He sighs and looks up. "Riley, Aiyana, let's go." Kendall says, and Riley lets go of her and smiles at her. He motions for her to start walking ahead of him and she clings to his side, walking with him.

She needed someone to hold on too. She was scared of being alone. She couldn't let go or else they'd leave her.


	4. Chapter 4

They enter the car, once again in silence and drive to the house.

"So how was it?" Samaya asks, crossing her arms. Jazmine rolls her eyes and walks right past her and to her room. Kendall gives her a pointed look, then turns to Aiyana.

"What do you wanna do?" She softly asks, and Aiyana looks up at Riley.

"I wanna go to sleep." She says, looking back down. She then pulls Riley along to her room, her head down.

Samaya watches with narrowed eyes and shakes her head. "The nerve of that girl." She mutters, the Kendall pushes her.

"What the fuck do you mean?" She asks loudly. "I have had it up to here with you bitch. Keep talking shit, and it'll be over for you so quick, I promise you." She says loudly as Jazmine walks out.

"I want you to try bitch!" Samaya yells back, and Kendall gets ready to lunge.

"Alright, alright, alright. Enough of this." Jazmine says, in between the two girls. "No fighting. We've all had a long night and we should get some sleep. So shut the fuck up with all of this anger. And sleep." She says, looking at the two.

"I want to handle this right now, while I'm still angry." Kendall says. "I'm so tired of her fucking mouth when it was her stupidity and jealousy that got Aiyana into this mess!"

"What do you mean, jealousy?" Samaya asks. "You think I'm jealous of that little girl?"

"It doesn't take a rocket scientist to know you wanna fuck Riley." Kendall says, rolling her eyes.

"What?"

"Ok, enough of this!" Riley says, Aiyana trailing behind him. "Shut the fuck up!" He says, trying to keep his voice low, but angry. He didn't want to scare her. "Samaya, apologize." He says, and she looks at him shocked.

"I'm not apologizing to that-"

"Don't apologize because you mean it, apologize because she heard every single word that came out of your fucking mouth this whole night. Apologize because you know that once she gets through this, you are going to be cut the fuck off." He says, and Samaya looks at the once lively girl.

"Fuck that."

"Ok, I say we vote." Kendall says, looking around. "How many of us want Samaya gone?" She says, and Samaya gasps.

"This is my house too! I pay rent also, and I-"

"Oh, hold on. We haven't voted yet." Kendall says. "Raise your hand if you are tired of Samaya, and want her gone." Kendall puts her hand up and then looks around. "You can put your hand up too Riley. You practically live here." She says, and he does. Kendall hen turns her eyes to Aiyana, who had placed her hand up timidly. Then she turns her eyes to Jazmine, who was making a cup of tea. "Jazmine?"

"Oh, huh? Yeah." She mutters, distracted.

"There you have it." Kendall says. "You have one day to leave and find a place to go before I take matters into my own hands."

"What? You cannot do this."

"Whose name is the house in?" Kendall asks.

"I-I don't kno-"

"It's Aiyana's." Jazmine says, sipping her sweetened tea.

"And who voted for you out of here?" Kendall asks again, then looks to the side, seeing Aiyana and Riley walking away.

"I hate you so much." Samaya says, and Kendall smiles.

"See you later." She says, walking away. Samaya turns to Jazmine.

"Please don't do this-"

"This is exactly what you get for talking shit. Should've just apologized." She said, walking away, cup in hand.


	5. Chapter 5

It was months before Aiyana could fully 'recover'. She spent a good amount of her time at a therapists with Kendall and Jazmine or Riley, or working to take her mind off things. She needed to stop thinking about it in order for her to finish living her life.

She didn't want to have this run her life. She couldn't let this run her life.

She walks into the house, a small smile on her face. "Hello everyone." She says, slipping off her work shoes. She then walks into the living room, seeing everyone sitting around on the couch, sullen looks on their faces. "Uhm-"

"Aiyana, they couldn't pin the case on Cairo." Kendall blurts out.

"Wh-what?" She stutters, her chest getting tight. She was scared again. Her worst fear was getting raped again. "Why? I thought they had…"

"I don't understand it either." Jazmine says. "They had enough evidence! I mean the dude's cum was all over the place, along with your blood."

Riley gets up, and wraps her in his arms, hoping to stop her from shaking. "He's playing dirty. He must've talked to some dirty ass cops or something."

"It just doesn't make any sense!" Kendall says, getting up. "I don't understand it. They had all they needed, and even the lady said they had everything in order to arrest him if it all went through!"

Aiyana takes a deep breath. "It doesn't matter." She quietly says, and Riley frowns.

"What?"

"It doesn't matter." She repeats pulling away. "I have moved on. I just hope that I was a drunken mistake and he isn't going around hurting other girls."

"But, Aiyana-"

"Just as long as he isn't hurting other girls, I'm fine." Aiyana says, smiling. It wasn't entirely a lie. She couldn't help but feel fear in the pit of her stomach, but she was fine now. She knew not to mess with anyone any more. She wasn't going through that again, and that's all that mattered. "Now let's go somewhere to eat. I'm hungry." Aiyana said, walking away.

The rest of them watch her. "You think she's in denial again?" Jazmine asks.

"I am not in denial!" Aiyana calls out from her room, hearing the girl. Kendall shakes her head.

"Well, let's go somewhere."

After some arguing, they decided to go to McDonalds, not one of Jazmine's favorites, but it was Kendall's. They ate inside, joking and smiles going around.

"So, this dude almost tripped Alex, and he stumbles, on purpose, and spills the dude's order on himself. On his fancy looking suit." Aiyana says, shaking her head.

"The power or waiters and waitresses." Jazmine mutters, and they laugh.

"I mean, I would've just spit in his food, but Alex went all out." Aiyana says, a smile on her face. She places another fry in her mouth, listening while Riley talked. Her eyes travel to the window, and she sees a nice black car pull up. "Hey, Riley, isn't that Huey's car?" Aiyana asks, nudging him.

He looks up, burger still in hand as he looks out the window. "Yeah, I think so. I wonder what he's doing here. He hates McDonalds." He says, looking at the car. Sure enough, his tall brother with his afro (in a weird ponytail) walking out and closing the door. "Huh." Riley huffs out, looking back at the burger. But Aiyana keeps her eyes to the car and her boyfriend's brother, and his friend, who had stepped out of the car.

Her chest goes tight as she makes eye contact with Cairo. She couldn't breathe for a couple seconds and her heart started frantically beating. In her head was the memories of what happened, and it filled her up with dread and fear. She blinks a bit, coming out of her trance and looking down, hoping they wouldn't come in.

They hear the little jingle for the door and Riley looks up to see the two walk in, anger filling him. He gets up, the burger falling onto the tray and knocking over his drink, causing the two girls across from him to jump up and look at him in anger. Kendall's eyes travel to where he went, and then they flash to Aiyana, who was up just as quickly as he was to stop him.

Aiyana grabs Riley's arm, pulling him to her.

"Riley, what are you doing?" She asks, looking him in the eye.

"I'm beating his ass." He growls, and looks at Cairo, then Huey. "What the fuck man!" He says as Jazmine and Kendall come rushing towards them. "I thought you were on our side! How could you be friends with this nigga?"

"I'm just being-"

"Huey." Jazmine cuts him off, her eyes filled with betrayal.

"Look, Jazmine." He says, walking towards her, but Aiyana gets in front of her, her face filled with anger and slight fear.

"If you are with Cairo, then you must think the same way as him."

"It was a mistake." Cairo and Huey both say, and she shakes her head.

"I don't care!" She says and Kendall puts a hand on her shoulder.

"I think we should take this outside." Kendall says, eyeing Cairo.

"I fucking agree." Riley says. Huey nods and him and Cairo exit first, the rest following. Cairo turns and faces Aiyana, taking a couple steps toward her, and her chest gets tight.

"Look, I didn't mean it. It was an accident and I'm-"

"Don't say you're sorry." Aiyana says, stepping back in fear. She looks around, assuring herself that there were people around them, and that he wasn't going to hurt her. "Because of you, I had to live in fear for so many months." She takes a deep breath. "But I'm fine now." She says.

"Y-You don't look fine." He says, looking in her eyes. Kendall narrows her and Aiyana does the same. "I mean, you look... you look scared."

"Cairo." Huey says.

"No. My bad, I didn't mean it like that, I-" He gets cut off by Aiyana pushing him.

"How could I not be?" She asks, crossing her arms. "You raped me." She whispered, and Riley came out of nowhere and tackled Cairo, attacking him. Aiyana takes a step back, surprised and frightened.


	6. Chapter 6

It took her a second to realize what was going on. He was fighting Cairo. "Riley." She quietly says. It wasn't the first time she's seen him fighting. He fought like he wanted the other one dead, and in this case, that was true. "Riley." She says louder, her voice sounding shrill. She grabs his arm, stopping him and she pulls him away with the help of Kendall.

They drag him through the grass, away from Cairo, who was cradling his head. Aiyana dully notices that Riley tackled him near the concrete, slamming his head on the sidewalk.

Everyone was shocked, watching as Cairo got up, blood running from his slightly crooked nose.

"You deserved that." Jazmine says, her voice cold. She then looks at Huey. "I thought we were better than this. I thought you were on our side"

"Jasmine, it was a mistake."

"But do you know the consequences of this mistake?" Aiyana says, then she looks down.

"Aiyana, should you-" Aiyana looks at Kendall, tears in her eyes.

"Cairo, do you fully understand what you did?" She says, her voice breathy and shaky as she looked at the man who cradled his nose. She then turns to her boyfriend, her eyes watering even more, a tear falling on her cheek. "I-I'm infertile."

"What?" Cairo asks, his voice filled with pain. Riley looks at her, his eyes wide.

"I can't have kids!" She says her voice loud and shaky as more tears fall. "You've ruined me!" She says. "You've taken everything I wanted from me."

"Baby." Riley says, placing a hand on her shoulder. She pulls away, her chest tightening as she turns to face him. Her eyes widen and she presses herself against him, wrapping her arms around him as she sobs.

"Well fuck." Jasmine says, her throat tight. If it was one thing Aiyana loved it was children. Fate wasn't on her side at all. "Fuck!" She says, falling to her knees and placing her hands over her face. She felt so hurt. She didn't even understand. Just hearing the sobs of her broken friend as she relived all of her horrible memories and went through the trauma of not being able to have kids broke her heart.

Kendall looked to the side, keeping her hands close to herself. The two of them were told at the police's office, and after that Kendall took her to the hospital, just to make sure. It wasn't fair.

"This isn't right." Jazmine sniffs, getting back up. "We... we need to go." She says, shaking her head, looking around. It was surprising a group hadn't formed around them.

Riley looked down, at the still crying Aiyana, his eyes wide. He had always wanted to marry Aiyana. It was just something that came with being hers. He couldn't help it, and he wanted to marry her. Still does, But... no kids?

"Do you hate me?" She asks, looking up at him. "I'm so sorry." She cries, and something in him just clicked and he leaned down and kissed her.

He didn't care. They could adopt and have a happy life. And if it was that serious they could just have a surrogate mother, right?

He didn't really feel anything but the absence of her warmth. He opens his eyes and meets eyes with an angry Cairo and a fist.

The two fight again and Aiyana watches with wide eyes. She was just pulled off of Riley and pushed into the arms of Kendall as the two of them fought.

She was confused. She was still confused as she grabbed Cairo's arm as he swung and pulled him away from Riley. She looks at him, her eyes wide.

"Aiyana." He mutters, wiping his bloody face. She turns to look at Riley, who's lip looked busted and she looks back at Cairo. She hold her hand out for him to take, catching his eye. He takes it and she pulls him up, Kendall watching with wide eyes.

"Aiyana, what are you-"

"Are you two done?" She asks, looking at the two. Cairo crosses his arms and Riley scoffs. Aiyana then turns to Huey, who was trying to talk to Jazmine. "Huey?" She calls out, and Jazmine looks up, walking to Aiyana.

"We should go." Jazmine says, and Aiyana nods.

"We should." She mutters, then looks at Riley. He nods, walking to her, and wrapping an arm around her. He didn't know why, but he was feeling possessive. There was something about the way Cairo looked at her that set him off and he narrowed his eyes as they walked away.

Well, almost all of them. Kendall looked at Cairo, her eyebrow raised. "You like her, don't you?" She says, crossing her arms and Cairo's eyes widen.

"What?" He asks, and then looks at Huey, who was also confused.

"Cairo doesn't like Aiyana." Huey says, taking a step forward.

"Hmm. You're right." Kendall says with a shrug. "Even if he did, she might not hate you, but you are the last person she'd ever talk to again." She says, then turns, her long curly hair almost hitting his face.

A hand gets placed on her shoulder and she grabs it, twisting it down to her level and looking into the eyes of the one who touched her.

"What?" She hissed to Huey, her eyes narrowed.

He looks at her, his eyes showing slight discomfort. "Tell Jazmine to call me." He says, then after looking into her eyes, he adds "Please."

"Maybe." She says, letting go. Cairo watches as she walks away, then at Huey who was rubbing his wrist.

"She's fast." He mutters. "Definitely not one to get on the bad side of." He shakes his head.

"I don't think any of them like us." Cairo says. "Even Jazmine."

Huey sighs, watching the car they rode in pull off. "We can still try."

"You know what... what was her name, oh Kendall said... about me liking Aiyana?"

Huey looks at him, eyebrow raised. "What? Is it true?"

"I- I don't fucking know."

Huey sighs. "You fucking idiot."


	7. Chapter 7

She holds the tray up high, scooting away from the other employer as she takes this order to its table. She hated and loved her job. It made her money and took her mind off of things and helped her pretend she was happy.

"Ok, you ordered the cinnamon pancakes with bacon, and you had the raspberry delight." She says, handing them their food with a pleasant smile. "Just call if you need anything." She says, lingering for a second before walking off, straight into another person. "I am so so sorry, si-" She was cut off by fear. She looks down at his hand that was on her waist and she takes a step back, panicked.

"Aiyana, I uhm came here to say I'm sorry." Cairo says, flowers in hand. She looked around, her eyes scanning the amount of people. She could never be alone with this man.

"I don't want your apology." She says, making her voice emotionless, but she couldn't all the way. She was still scared. "Please leave."

He winces at her cold words. "Uh, I wanted to give you this bouquet. When I saw it I thought of you."

"You don't even know me." Aiyana says, and she looks at the clock. He just had to be here during her break. She looks at him once more then walks past him quickly. She knew he was going to follow, so she picked a table close to everyone but empty. She sits down, and winces as he sits across from her.

"Are you going to take the flowers?" He mutters, putting them on the table.

"No. As of lately, I can't even look at another guy in Riley's presence. Taking flowers would be a mistake. Especially your flowers." She says with a small sigh.

She kept her hands in her lap, nervously wringing them. She keeps her eyes lowered.

"He wouldn't know." He says, leaning forward. She catches it and looks up quickly, unknowingly moving. He catches the small movement of her leaning back and frowns. "You still hate me."

"Hate is a strong word. But yes. I just might hate you."

Cairo's eyes widen. "Seriously? Kendall told me you-"

"I was joking." She says softly. "I don't hate anyone to be honest." She looks at the flowers. Yellow tulips, one of her favorites. "How did you know I liked tulips?" She asks softly, slowly taking one from its bouquet.

"I uh, just saw them and, they reminded me of you... Like I said." He rambles and she looks at him, an eyebrow raised. "Don't do that." He says, his face red, and she turns her attention to him. "You remind me of Huey."

Her eyes widen and she lets out a small laugh. He smiles and they make eye contact, her smile and laughter dying as she averts her eyes. He sighs.

"I'm sorry."

"I don't want your apology." She says, looking out the window beside them.

"Well then can you take my flowers?" He please and she looks at them, and sighs. "Fuck Riley!" He says, and she looks up at him, her eyes narrowed.

"Well isn't that something?" Someone's smug voice says and Aiyana looks up.

"Samaya." She says, her eyes still narrowed.

"What would happen if Riley saw this, I wonder." She says, crossing her arms and flipping her blonde hair over her shoulder.

She was a bit too dark for blonde, Aiyana noticed and She looks back down.

"Look, Samaya or whatever, I came here to make amends. All this extra is unneeded."

"I am not being extra." She says, her voice growing louder.

"Aiyana! You done here?" Kendall's voice asks, and Aiyana looks over, internally sighing. Kendall was her life saver.

"I'm leaving now, thanks." Aiyana says, getting up, Cairo also standing. She looks at him. "Thanks." She says, walking off, but Samaya grabs her arm.

"Oh, uh uh! I wanna know why-"

"Let me go." Aiyana says, looking at her.

Samaya frowns. "I know he didn't rape you, you dirty slut. I bet you-"

"What's going on here?" Kendall asks walking over as Aiyana snatches her arm away.

"Let me go!" She says loudly, catching the attention of some customers.

"Aiyana calm down." Cairo says, grabbing her hand.

"Don't touch me!" She cries out and Kendall pushes him away, blocking his sight of Aiyana. He could hear her little whimpers and her shaky breathing and he immediately felt horrible.

"Aiyana, I'm so so sorry. I-"

"I think she's having a panic attack." Samaya says, her eyes wide.

Kendall turns to face her and wraps her arms around her, trying to calm her erratic breathing. The girl was shaking like a leaf and Cairo could see that she had placed a hand on her chest.

Cairo sighs and turns to face the wall, placing a hand over his face. He's such a fuck up. "Do you believe her now?" He suddenly says to Samaya, who looked at him. He looked so pained, and it made her confused.

"What?"

"I did it. I ruined her life." He says, then looks at the flowers. He then turns to Kendall who was ushering the crying girl away. "This is all my fault." He says, watching them, watching the way Aiyana trembled in Kendall's arms and they way the customers looked at the two in confusion.

Their eyes fell on him and Samaya and he looked away, anger filling him.

"Then why are you here? Why aren't you in jail?" She asks, slowly moving away. She wasn't the one. She refused to let this happen to her.

He looks at her, and raises an eyebrow. "Huh." He says, then turns back to the flowers, picking them up. "Did you know that yellow tulips meant hopelessly in love?" He says then put the stray one back with the bouquet. He looks at her again, at her questioning stare.

"You haven't answered me." She says, keeping her hands close to her.

"I don't need to. You aren't her, nor are you her friend. You don't need to know anything." He says before walking away.

Samaya watches as he throws the tulips in the trash and exits, closing her eyes afterwards. This was her fault also. She had given her friend to a rapist.


	8. Chapter 8

"Why are you still calling me? I thought I told you to leave me alone. If Riley found out you called me-"

"You are not Riley's wife Jazmine. He has no type of authority over you."

"Well I know where my loyalties lie." She hisses, and Huey sighs.

"Jazmine." He says, his voice going softer. "I understand that-"

"No, do you really understand? Every time you call, you always say you understand, but you don't! Aiyana has lost something she can never take back, yet you decide to be with him? On his side? Knowing he's the reason all of this has happened?"

"I believe I recall you claiming it was Samaya's fault when we last spoke on civil terms."

"Yeah, Well if your fucking friend could control himself this wouldn't have been happening either." She says. "I should just tell everyone. I should tell everyone you paid those cops off and-"

"Jazmine. I trusted you with that."

"And I trusted you to do what's right! But I was wrong." She says, hanging up. Huey looked at his phone and sighs, running a hand over his face.

"Any luck?" Cairo asks, sitting down on the couch with him. Huey looks at him, a blank stare on his face.

"How did things go with Aiyana?"

"She had a panic attack." Cairo says, chuckling. "Courtesy of yours truly." He says, shaking his head. "Why are you helping me with this?"

"Because you promised you'd make things right. And I don't see shit happening. All I see is me losing family and my fucking girlfriend!"

Cairo looks at Huey, who had raised his voice. "Well, I just asked if you could help me get out of jail, as a favor. I did you so many fucking solids and-"

"Look where it's got us." Huey says, standing up and looking at the empty house. "You're a rapist in love with your recovering victim, I'm losing the ones I've come to care about, and we are both lonely."

"Hey." Someone says, and Huey turns around.

"Riley." Cairo and Huey say, Cairo getting up, angry.

"To what do we owe the pleasure?" Cairo says, sneering and Riley narrows his eyes.

"I didn't come for you nigga." He says, with just as much venom in his voice. "She did." He says, moving to the side slightly, revealing Aiyana. Cairo's eyes studied her as if he was a man in the desert seeing water for the first time.

Her brown hair was pinned up in a neat bun and hugging her tight curves was a simple black dress. Almost similar to the one she wore that night.

"What do you mean?" He asks.

"Are you really comfortable with being in the room with us?" Huey says, and she looks down for a second.

"Trust me." She said, looking at Cairo, then at Huey. "This won't happen again." She says, and Cairo looked down. He hears the clicking of her heels and looked up, meeting her eyes.

"What's going on?" Cairo asks, tense.

"Here." She says, pulling a flower from her back. A daisy. "Daisy's mean innocence and hope." She says, looking him in his eyes. He saw no fear and no hate, and it made his heart jump and fill with hope. "Since you had taken away those two things from me by force, this time, I am giving it to you." She says, handing the daisy to him.

"Aiyana, what-"

"Look." She starts, shifting feet. This time, he could see the nervousness of being around him. "I have forgiven you. It was not my fault, it was not Samaya's fault... It was kinda Samya's fault. And it was your fault. Actually, scratch that. We were all at fault." She says, a small smile on her face.

"I should not have let my insecurities get to me. I don't need anyone to notice me, honestly." She says, laughing a bit.

"You get all attention though." Cairo says, and Huey looks at him, eyes narrowed. He didn't see Riley's face but he knew it was filled with anger, and that made him smirk slightly.

"Whatever." She says. "Back to my point. I have come to terms with it all. And I'm ok with it. I don't want revenge or anger. I just want to live a normal life again. And I found out how to do it." She says, motioning to the daisy. "I believe it won't be the last we see of each other though." She says, taking a step back. She nods her head slightly.

Cairo then watches as she walks away, but he grabs her hand, pulling her back to him as she watches eyes wide. "Cairo, let me g-" She was cut off by his lips on hers, her eyes wide and chest tightening. Riley growls, and pushes Cairo off.

Aiyana watches with wide eyes as they argue. This wasn't what she wanted. Not at all. She wanted to get over things.

She takes a deep shuddering breath. "Hey, shut the fuck up." She says loudly, causing the three to look at her. Huey had rushed over to try and break the two up, seeing as how Aiyana was having a mini panic attack.

"That was not in the plan Aiyana. You never said he was gonna kiss you!" Riley says, directing his anger towards her.

"I didn't know he was going to kiss me." She hisses back, looking at the other two. Cairo had a small smug smile on his face, and Aiyana rolled her eyes. Adding more fuel into the flames.

"Well, how could you have not known? I told you coming here was stupid. You know Kendall said-"

"Kendall was the one who helped with the plan, Riley. She wants me to get better!"

"And kissing him is making you feel better?"

"Technically, I kissed her, she didn't kiss me." Cairo says smugly, crossing his arms and causing Aiyana to send him an angry look.

"You really aren't helping!" She says harshly and looks back at her boyfriend. "I didn't plan for him to kiss me! I planned on closure! I planned on-"

Riley grabs her arm and he pulls her into a soft kiss. Cairo watches with wide eyes, his smug look disappearing and his arms falling to his sides before looking away.

"I didn't come for this!" Aiyana says, throwing her hands up and pulling herself out of Riley's arms. She then takes a deep breath to calm herself. "Since you three or two or whatever have to talk I'll stay quiet." She says, walking away. "And no one better kiss me." She mutters, leaning against the wall of the house.

Cairo watches her and Huey clears his throat, drawing his attention back to the brothers. "Its not my place to forgive you niggas." He says, crossing his arms. His eyes glance at the two. "I honestly don't care about you niggas."

"Riley!" Aiyana scolds, glancing at Huey, who didn't even bat an eyelash. Huey already knew he would say something along those lines. He was predictable, he always was.

"Tsk, whatever." Riley mutters, looking away from his girlfriend and back to his brother. "I'm just here to fuck y'all up if you get outta line." He looks at Aiyana. "I really don't know what you want me to say."

She rolls her eyes, and motions to Huey. "Your brother?"

"I don't give a fuck about him. He's shown who he wanna-"

"Riley all of this was for forgiveness!" Aiyana says, walking over to them.

"He doesn't deserve it. He just left us for this nigga. The nigga who r-"

"That really isn't the point!" Aiyana says.

"He was a friend in need." Huey says. "He needed he-"

"I'm your brother! You picked this nigga over me!"

"I'm sure he has his reasons." Aiyana says, grabbing his hand. He looks down at her, and jerks his hand away.

"You're on their side too?"

"No, Riley. I don't have a side. I don't have one because I'm mature enough to let this shit go. I can move on from this-"

"But why? After he just did-"

"I don't understand why you are angrier than I am!" She shouts at him. "I'm the one who was hurt and raped. Yet you find all the anger? Why? Why is that Riley?"

It's silent and she shakes her head. "You have to forgive Huey. He's your brother. You have to find it in yourself to let this go." She says softly. He looks away from her.

"I'm not going to." He says. Aiyana looks at him, then shakes her head with a sigh.

"Well then." She says, taking some steps away from him. "I guess you don't have a girlfriend." She says, and turns around, ignoring the wide eyed looks she got.

"Aiyana..." Riley mutters and she shakes her head, keeping her back to them.

"I don't think I can be with someone who can't even forgive their own family, Riley."


	9. Chapter 9

"You invited Cairo?" Kendall hisses, her grip on Aiyana's arm tightening.

"Yes, yes I did. I also invited Huey. Is that wrong?" She says, looking at Kendall then Riley.

"I don't care. It's your party." Riley says.

"And there are drinks. Alcohol! Aren't you afraid that-"

"Kendall, it's just us. And besides, he's my friend."

"You give a nigga a daisy and then y'all are best friends?" Samaya asks, throwing her arms up. Aiyana looks at her, eyes narrowed.

"No one asked for your two cents." Aiyana says harshly. "Now, if you would be too kind to let me go," She yanks her arm out of Kendall's grip. "And let me enjoy my 21st birthday, I'll be happy." She says, then the doorbell rings. "That must be Cairo, Jazmine and Huey. The only other people I invited." Aiyana says passively and Kendall rolls her eyes.

"You know how he feels for you and your only making it worse. You are giving him hope."

"Maybe that's what I want Kendall. At least I'll feel loved." She says, and walks off to the door. Kendall looks at Riley.

"You should've just done what she wanted. Now she's entertaining the same man who raped her." Kendall hisses, and Riley looks at her.

"Shut the fuck up." He mutter, walking off.

"This is so twisted." Kendall says, shaking her head. Everything was changing and it didn't sit well with her. She wasn't good with change at all.

"I got you something." Cairo says, a wide smile on his face. When he got a call from an unknown number, that just so happened to be Aiyana, inviting him to her birthday, he was overjoyed.

I mean, who invites their rapist to their birthday parties? Not anyone! So he must've changed in her mind. "You didn't have to." Aiyana says, holding Jazmine's hand.

Once Aiyana made up with everyone, and that means everyone, she made everyone else make up. Or at least tried to. And since she did that, Jazmine and Huey had become inseparable. It was cute honestly. Aiyana always knew Huey had a thing for Jazmine.

"Huey and I got you something too." Jazmine says, and Aiyana shakes her head.

"I told everyone that I didn't need anything." Aiyana sighs. "I'm not tripping though."

She leads them to the rest of the group and takes a step back, watching everyone mingle. It made her feel all nice and fuzzy inside when she saw everyone happy. Even when Riley put his arm around Samaya. Even when Samaya pressed a kiss to Riley's jaw.

Aiyana pours herself a cup of tequila. She did not feel all nice and fuzzy inside when Riley flirted with Samaya.

"Hey." She hears and Aiyana looks up and into the light brown eyes of Cairo. She takes a sip of her drink and gives him a nod. "You cool? You've been giving Samaya the evil eye for a minute."

"I understand that I broke up with Riley, but that doesn't mean go and flirt with Samaya." She sighs, and takes another long sip.

"Well, I mean... you did break up with him."

"But Samaya? God, He couldn't have better tastes?"

"Well to my knowledge, they have been talking for a minute." He mutters, and she looks at him eyes wide.

"Swear? Are you lying to me?"

"No." He says, a beer in hand. "Huey was trying to talk to him about it, but I guess not."

"And no one told me? No foreal, please don't lie to me."

Cairo sighs. "I'm not lying. I swear." He says.

"Put it on something. So I know you aren't lying."

"You don't believe me?" Cairo says, and watches as she raises and eyebrow and crosses her arms. "Alright. I... I swear on your life." He says, taking a sip of his drink.

Aiyana looks at him eyes wide and then turns back to Riley and Samaya, who were all over each other. "How could he do this to me?" She says, her chest getting tight. "I want to cry right now." She says, chugging the rest of her drink. She pours herself another quickly, Cairo watching her.

"What are you doing?" He asks, confused. He watches as she chugs down another drink. She inhaled and stands closer to him.

"I'm good." She says, keeping her eyes on the ceiling. "I was drinking so I wouldn't cry. And it worked."

"I didn't know alcohol could do that."

"Alcohol can do many things." She said, looking at him. "I had to have at least two and a half margaritas before I could approach you." She says, and he looks away from her. How could she just bring that up so casually? "And two months after that I had to have three cups of vodka to fuck Riley."

"I don't wanna hear that." Cairo says, finishing the beer. Aiyana turns to him with a small smile.

"My bad. Sometimes I forget you like me."

"I don't like you." He mutters, his face red. "I love you."

"Alright, whatever nigga." She laughs, as he grabs another beer. She watches as he drinks some, and he looks at her.

"Want some?" He asks, tipping the bottle her way and she takes it. He watches as she licks her lips before taking a sip.

"I've always hated beer." She mutters and hands him the bottle. He shakes his head slightly and turns back to their friends.

Kendall was watching the two of them interact, Samaya had Riley all over her as they danced to the music Jazmine turned on, Huey had dragged Jazmine to where he was sitting so they could flirt.

Aiyana laughs. "That's funny." She mutters, and he looks at her, confusion in his face. "Riley keeps looking at me. I wonder if he thinks imma fight Samaya."

"Are you?"

"My mom said to never ever fight for a man who didn't love you. So no." She says, turning to face him.

"You think he's trying to make you jealous?"

"Of course." She says, a small smile on her face. "It isn't working. I could never be jealous of Samaya."

"Yeah." He says, keeping his eyes on Aiyana. Her look alone entranced him, and he couldn't think of much except how she feel against him.

She leans forward slightly, pressing her body against his. "Are you thinking about me right now?" She mutters, and his eyes widen and he looks down at her, his face turning red. She laughs and takes a step back. "Wow, you were weren't you? Your blush says it all." She says, and grabs his cheek, pinching it. "That is so adorable." She says, laughing.


	10. Chapter 10

She grabs another cup and fills it with more alcohol. After that little fiasco, he didn't really know how much she had to drink. All he knew was that even when she was drunk she's was as beautiful as wraps his arm around her to keep her from falling on her face and she gives him a drunken smile.

"You know, I thought I was gonna marry that nigga." She slurs, facing the crowd. She barely even batted an eyelash at the fact that they had been swapping spit for about an hour. "Whatever. If he can just move on to this hoe, then I don't need him."

"I'm sure things will work out well for you."

"Yeah, and giving him up is the first step." She says, then faces him. She had looked up at him with her beautiful brown eyes and he almost kissed her. "Can you hold me?" She asks, and he blinks a bit.

"I-I don't know, I mean-"

"Please?" She begs and he sighs, wrapping his arms around her. She places her head on his chest and sighs. "Your hugs are so warm." She says, her voice soft.

"Thanks." He mutters, pulling her closer. He liked this a bit too much. Having her in his arms without being afraid or anything was a dream come true. He closes his eyes and inhales deeply.

Aiyana smiles, going on her tippy toes to kiss him. His eyes open and he looks at her. She looked... happy. Of course he responded. What type of man would he be if he didn't kiss her back. Even if her mouth tasted like alcohol. Even if she was drunk and he was taking advantage of that.

He pushes her away. "Aiyana." He says, and she looks up at him.

"Why'd you stop?" She asks.

"You're drunk." He says, letting her go. She looks up at him, surprise in her eyes.

"I thought you loved me!" She says loudly. He sighs.

"I do, but I can't take advantage of you."

"You won't! I'm so ready! You have my consent."

"That's the alcohol talking. Aiyana, I think everyone should just go home tonight and you get your rest." He says softly, pushing her away.

"B-but, I thought you loved me. Why are you pushing me away?" She says, with tears in her eyes. "Am I not good enough?"

"Aiyana, I'm pushing you away because this isn't how I wanted shit to go down, alright? I'm not Riley, I don't want you to have to be drunk in order for you to stomach being with me. And I know that shit will never happen, but I don't want it to be like this." He says, ignoring the look Huey and Jazmine gave him.

Where was Kendall when you needed her? Cairo watches as tear fall from her eyes, and she covers her face. "I'm sorry." She cries, and Riley looks over.

"What the fuck did you do to her nigga?" He says, angrily walking over. Cairo looks at Riley surprised.

"What did I do? This is your fault nigga." Cairo says, getting into his face. "Look, I don't know what the fuck is going on with you, but for you to get with that hoe on Aiyana's fucking birthday? In her house? You are hella disrespectful."

"Don't talk about shit you don't know nigga." Riley growls and Cairo raises his eyebrow.

"Yeah, you right." He says nodding. He looks to the side, balling up his fist and turns back to Riley, punching him in the face.

Cairo was really unsure what he was doing. All he knew was that he was angry. He was angry at Riley for ditching Aiyana. He was angry at Samaya for being a hoe. He was angry at himself for being the cause of all this bullshit. But this was also revenge. He never forgot about what happened at McDonalds. But he was also doing this for Aiyana.

Aiyana. The same girl who was crying for him to stop. Aiyana grabs Cairo's arm, trying to pull him away. She could barely see through her tears. Why does this always happen to her? She could never get a break. She would never get a break. Cairo takes a deep breath and lets her pull him away after a couple more punches.

Cairo stands up, eyeing the fallen man, who was wiping blood off of his face. Just like he was. Did anything really change? What made him different from Riley right now? Wait, a lot of things made him different, but was that the point? Should he have treated the situation the same way someone as immature as Riley did?

He was pulled into the arms of Aiyana, who had cried into his chest. Why was she holding him? Why did she want to be close to him? Huey had always told him to not be sucked into his anger and to use logic, but he didn't. When has he ever? He was just as stupid as he was that night when Aiyana became his victim. So why was she holding him?

"Thank you." She cries, and he takes a step back, and looks at everyone else. She was the only one who seemed grateful. Everyone else looked at him with shame. The same shame he felt right now.

"Why are you saying thank you to this nigga?" Riley asks, being held back by Samaya. Riley wanted to fight again. He would never let that nigga get away with this.

"Because unlike you he cares!"

"He raped you!" Riley shouts, his voice bringing everyone to silence, as if they weren't already. Kendall, who had seemed to reappear out of nowhere takes a step forward and slaps Riley across the face.

"Have you not noticed what you've done?" She asks, looking back at Samaya. "You claim to love Aiyana, yet you're with this hoe."

"I am not-"

"Samaya, shut up." Kendall says. "I'm so fucking tired of you. You apologized and all that shit, but once you saw that Riley wasn't with anyone, you jumped like a bunny on this niggas dick. You've been in his ear since the breakup. We all thought you were better than that. We thought you was our girl again. Well at least, Aiyana thought."

"But I was wrong." Aiyana says, wiping her face. "I was wrong about a lot of things." She says. "Everyone who doesn't live here. Get the fuck out." Aiyana says, looking around. Cairo was the first one to the door. "Except you Cairo." She says, causing wide eyed looks everywhere, except for Kendall.

"What the fuck you mean except for Cairo?" Riley asks, shaking Samaya off his arm, and getting in Aiyana's face. "If anyone should stay it should be me."

"But it's not." Aiyana says, then chuckles. "You right. I should apologize to you. To the man who doesn't even think their own family is worth the effort. The man who would flirt with another bitch on the girl you claim to loves birthday! I saw you kiss her!"

"I saw you kiss Cairo." Riley replies hotly. He was so angry.

"Yeah, I did. And that kiss was the best kiss I've ever gotten." Aiyana says, getting closer to his face. "I don't fucking regret that shit!"

And then there was silence. Cairo couldn't really place his finger on what happen, all he saw was Kendall in an uproar and Aiyana holding her cheek. Kendall was in Riley's face as quick as she could, yelling and hitting him fiercely. It seemed like she hit just as hard as Cairo did.

Samaya had gotten in Kendall's face, causing Aiyana to attack her, and Jazmine to grab Kendall and try to pry her off of Riley. Huey had Aiyana in his arms, lifting her away from Samaya and causing the red faced female to scream and shout.

It was a mess. Everything was a mess and it was all his fault. He was the cause of it, and it seemed to go by like slow motion. He didn't know what to do.

"Everyone fucking stop!" He yells, and there was more silence. "Aiyana said fucking leave, now leave!"

"Nigga who the-"

"Riley, I swear to God if you don't leave…" Cairo growls, causing Riley to take a deep breath.

The last thing Riley needed was another ass whooping from some lightskin. Cairo had already snaked him, and then there was Kendall who was avenging her friend. He had slapped Aiyana. He didn't even notice until Kendall was hitting him. He hand still stung, and he looks at Aiyana, who had calmed down as soon as Kendall placed her hands on her.

Aiyana's cheek was a bright red. It filled him up with anger all over again. Riley shook his head and left, slamming the door, Samaya following him. Jazmine watched with sad eyes as Aiyana's eyes filled with tears as Kendall inspected her face. How could things fall apart like this.

"Jazmine?" Huey's voice had brought her out of her gaze, and she walks over to Aiyana, kissing the other cheek.

"Sorry for this." She says softly, before leaving with Huey.

"I can't fucking believe that nigga!" Kendall says, and Cairo walks over to them. "Who the fuck do he think he is? Hitting you like that? I ought to fucking kill him. I swear, Aiyana, say the word and my daddy will have his head."

"Ken, I don't want him to die." Aiyana says softly, pushing her hair out of her face. "Cairo, can you get me a wet towel? Cold please." She says, and Cairo nods without a word.

"You still love him?"

"Riley?" Aiyana asks, and Kendall nods, causing Aiyana to sigh. "I want to stop, Ken. But it doesn't work like that."

"Well, I mean…" Kendall gives a glance to where Cairo had left, and Aiyana narrows her eyes.

"You were the one who was so against it!"

"I still am! But I mean, it'll take your mind off things." She whispers, and Aiyana shakes her head.

"I don't know if I can. I mean, he did…"

"But he didn't take advantage of you tonight. You were all over him, and you weren't even drunk."

"I know. It was a test of sorts. I shouldn't have done it though. I'm a horrible person."

Cairo walks back, and hands her the small towel to put on her cheek.

"I'm sorry, Cairo." She says, and he shrugs.

"I mean, all this drama is my fault anyway." He says, and looks at her. "Are you ok? I'll kick his ass again if-"

"No. I don't want anything to do with Riley anymore."

"Do you want to go somewhere?" Kendall asks, looking at the clock. "It's still your birthday."

And go somewhere they did. They had walked to the park so Aiyana could swing on the swings. Kendall follows suit, taking the one next to her and having a contest to see who was higher.

"You have longer legs!" Aiyana cries out, trying to swing higher. "It isn't fair."

Cairo laughs, watching the two from a nearby bench.

**Tell me who y'all think Aiyana to end up with. (Cuz I don't know... like foreal)**


	11. Chapter 11

The girls looked so happy, and he watched as Aiyana frowned and jumped off, landing perfectly on her feet, with her arms up, and a bow. She smiles slightly, and looks at him and walks over. Kendall watches as Cairo leaned in, only for Aiyana to back up and shake her head, a sullen look on her face. She says something, then looks at Kendall, beckoning to come over.

Kendall jumps off just as graceful as Aiyana and she walks over, shoving her hands in her pockets. "Yeah."

"I think we should… tell Cairo." Aiyana says slowly, standing next to Kendall.

"You sure?" Kendall asks, and Aiyana nods.

"I was wrong." Aiyana says, crossing her arms. "It was you who flirted with me. But it wasn't you who raped me."

He looks at her with wide eyes and takes a deep breath, getting up in anger. "And when were you going to tell me?"

"When we were sure she was wrong. They didn't find your DNA because it wasn't you. We freaked out, and paid the cops off to stop looking for you."

"Are you shitting me? Are you fucking shitting me? I've spent so much time wallowing in my guilt and anger at myself and turns out the mothafucka wasn't me?"

"Yes." Aiyana says, crossing her arms and her voice going cold, striking a chord in Cairo. Has he ever heard this voice of hers? "And I apologize, but just like everyone else, you have to let this go."

"Everyone else? Who the fuck else knows?"

"Me, Aiyana, you, Jazmine and Huey." Kendall says. "Riley wouldn't talk to us, and we don't care for Samaya."

"S-so, I didn't rape you?" Cairo asks, and Aiyana nods her head, her arms going around her. "Then who did?"

"Does it matter anymore?" Aiyana asks. "I'm over it. I don't want to know."

"Bu-"

"Cairo, do you not understand what I'm over it means?" Aiyana harshly asks, turning to him, her face slightly red. "It's different now! When I thought it was you, I could keep an eye on you! I could prevent it from happening, but once we kissed that first time, and then tonight, I knew it wasn't right. If you really raped me, I would be disgusted with myself! I knew inside it wasn't you, but I just thought… I thought I was wrong. T-the man who did it is somewhere out there, and I am so sorry for thinking it was you. I am so sorry for telling people it was you, and that's why you aren't in jail."

"Why wasn't I in jail in the first place? If you just figured this out, then why haven't I been in jail?"

"Because it's been paid off." Kendall says as Aiyana turns away from him. "We had no intentions of letting you get away with jail. We had much bigger plans in our minds."

"W-what do you mean?"

"Do you know who Kevin Fischer is?" Aiyana says, her voice quiet.

"T-that notorious killer right? The one who never gets time?"

"He's our father." Kendall says.

"Originally my uncle, but he took me in as a child." Aiyana says.

"Why are you telling me this? Aren't you afraid that I'll snitch?"

"You are too much of a pussy." Kendall says, sneering. "What makes you think that the same men who are in with my father would take him in? This town is woven tight with the influence of my father. Just like Ed Wuncler, but he's dead too."

"B-but-"

"And if you did tell, and our father got put in jail, the next in line would have to kill you." Aiyana says, looking at him blankly.

"Who's next in line?"

"Me." Aiyana says, making eye contact. "And even if I didn't want to, I would've had to do it, as his daughter."

"Does Jazmine know?"

"Yes. She knew ever since she's been our friend." Kendall says, then grabs Aiyana's hand. "We've leaving now." She says.

"W-wait, what's going to happen now?" Cairo asks, grabbing Aiyana's hand. His eyes held veiled hope, yet it was noticeable for Aiyana. She only wished that he wouldn't care for her. She wished he could let her go like how she wants him too.

"We're going to lose contact with each other." Aiyana says, and his hand falls from hers. "We aren't going to talk to each other, and if you see me or Kendall, you just walk past us. If we see each other at a party or something, we do the same. We don't talk. You leave us alone."

"And what are you going to do about Riley?"

"I'm going to apologize." Aiyana says quietly, and looks at Kendall, who nods and walks away.

"I just found out I didn't do some horrible, unspeakable crime to you, and then I suddenly might have a chance but you go back to that ni-"

"Cairo… you never had a chance." Aiyana says, placing a hand on his chest, her voice small and quiet. She didn't want to hurt him like this. "We couldn't because we both thought you raped me. And that's why you don't have a chance."

"But I didn't." He says, grabbing her arm, and pulling her closer to him. "So we can make this work. I'm sure of it." He says, looking down at her. He would make it work. They would make it work. He loved her way too much for her to slip out of his hands like this. He didn't rape her, and that meant they could be together. She looks up and him, and sighs, brushing their lips together, making him kiss her. It was a while before he pulls away, hopeful.

"No, Cairo." She says, taking a step back. He watches as she walks off without a look back. He watches as Kendall looks back at him with a small shrug of the shoulders, and he felt rage fill him up. How could this happen?


	12. Chapter 12

"Did you know that?" Cairo asks, pacing back and forth. Huey looks up from his spot, book in hand, then back to the book

"Sounds like you're trippin over this bitch, nigga." Cairo turns to face the offending male, meeting eyes with Caesar, who was flipping through a magazine.

"She isn't a bitch." Cairo hisses, and Caesar rolls his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah." He mutters waving his hand. He then sits up. "I just can't believe she's that daughter-"

"Adopted daughter." Cairo interrupts, and Caesar rolls his eyes.

"_Adopted_ daughter of Kevin Fischer. That nigga crazy."

"Did you know of that Huey? They say-"

"Cairo, calm down." Huey says, still reading. "I knew of it. I just don't care."

"But she could get hurt! What if-"

"She said she didn't want you nigga." Caesar says, shaking his head. "If she don't want you, she don't want you. Stop trippin over her nigga. You gotta move on. There are plenty bitches in the world for you."

"But I don't want them." Cairo mutters, sitting down. He places his hands over his face. "I don't want anyone but her."

"Well, then do something about it." Huey says, and Cairo looks up.

"What?"

"She's coming over with Jazmine and Kendall today. If you love her like you say you do, then do something about it."

"Wait? She's coming? When?" Cairo says, hopping back up.

"I don't know. Whenever Jazmine comes over." Huey mutters, flipping the page.

Caesar shakes his head. "I still say give it up. She's getting back with Riley, dude."

"If he takes her." Huey says. "Riley's stubborn and predictable. I don't think he'll-" Huey was interrupted by the doorbell. He gets up and walks to the door without a word. Cairo holds in his breath, hoping for the worst. In walks in the girls, and Cairo's eyes immediately fall on Aiyana.

He didn't know if she meant to, but she looked perfect. Her hair was in a ponytail, bangs framing her face and she was wearing a white short sleeved form fitting button up and a black pencil skirt, a black blazer draped across her arm.

"So I think I got the job." She says to Jazmine with a smile as she places the lollipop back in her mouth. When did she get that? "Hi Huey!" She says, walking behind Jazmine and Kendall behind her. Aiyana's eyes skim the room, lollipop in mouth.

She wasn't shocked to see Cairo there, seeing as how he was Huey's friend, but it still put her on guard, and she quickly broke the eye contact they had made.

"That's good." Kendall says, also looking around the room. She raises a brow at the new face, but shrugs it off.

"This is Caesar." Huey simply says, and the two sisters nod.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Aiyana and this is Kendall." Aiyana says, walking over to him, and holding out her hand. He looks down at it, and grabs it, pulling her into a hug.

"You are way too girly for a handshake, girl." He says, letting her go. Aiyana takes a step back, slightly shaken up. Kendall rolls her eyes. Kendall grabs Aiyana before she gets sucked into yet another male. "Wait… did you say Aiyana?" He asks, and looks behind him, at Cairo, who was sitting down, staring at his phone. Cairo looked up at the mention of her name, and watches as she nods.

"Is there a problem?" Kendall asks, sizing the male up. Aiyana places a hand on Kendall's shoulder.

"I'm sure there isn't." Aiyana says. "He's probably heard of the drama we've recently been through." She says.

"Thank God that's over." Jazmine mutters, causing Aiyana to laugh and Kendall to crack a smile.

"It's my fault." Aiyana says, shaking her head. "No more clubs or drinking for me. I might just become a nun."

There's more laughter and then silence. Cairo's eyes follow the sisters as they sit down on the larger couch, Aiyana curled up against Kendall as Jazmine starts a movie, taking her place on Huey's lap.

"Are you gonna watch it with us, Cairo?" Jazmine asks, and he looks away from Aiyana.

"What is it?"

"21 Jump Street." Kendall says.

"One of my favorites." Aiyana hums, and the sound of popcorn popping catches her attention. "Popcorn? What type?"

"Butter…." Jazmine says slowly.

"I _love _popcorn, so much." She moans as Cairo slowly moves and takes the spot next to her. Was this as close as he'd ever be able to get to her?

The popcorn was retrieved by Caesar and they all get comfortable and watch the movie, laughter going around.

Cairo was really out of it. He didn't really know what to do at this point. He wanted to respect her decision, he really did, but he cared for her way to much. She couldn't go back to Riley, because then he'd have to fight again.

"Popcorn?" Her quiet voice offers, and he looks down at her, at her unsure look until she averted her eyes. Was she as confused as he was? Did she really want this.

"No thank you." He says, getting up and walking off. He didn't know what to do anymore. He was just so confused. He wanted her so much, and he wanted to fight for her, he was willing to fight for her, but is that what she wanted? He didn't want to do anything she didn't want.

"Hey." He hears, and his eyes light up. Did she follow him? He meets the brown eyes of Kendall, and sighs.

"I know I'm not the girl you want." She says with a chuckle, leaning against the wall. "But if you tell me your problem, I could help." She straightens up. "I'll be outside." She says, walking off.

Kendall was giving him the choice. She was forcing him to choose. Aiyana or nothing. He walked off, passing the couch, unaware of Aiyana's following eyes and narrowed look.

Aiyana rolls her eyes and turns back to the television. What exactly was Kendall planning? She knew that Kendall, even her own blood, was a sneaky person, even though, in reality, she herself was worse.

Aiyana was raised differently than Kendall. Although she's younger than Kendall, her father was the head of the little family gang business thing the Fischer's had going on, and it was passed to her uncle when he was killed. Despite this, Aiyana was the one who would take over, and she suspected Kendall was slightly bitter for this, despite the closeness of the two.

She never wanted to make Kendall mad. Aiyana loved Kendall with all her being, and she appreciated everything she did for her, but Kendall sometimes crossed the line behind closed doors. But she knew that Kendall would always have her back. That's what family is for.

"So, you want Aiyana back, right?" Kendall says, crossing her arms.

"Of course." Cairo says, pacing back and forth. "But, I never had her to begin with." Cairo stops and places his hands over his face. "How can I get someone back if I never-"

"Can you stop?" Kendall says, rolling her eyes. She takes a step forward, nearing Cairo. "Why do you want Aiyana?"

"Because, I love her."

"And why? Why do you love her? Are you sure it's even love?"

"Of course it is." He says, growing irritated. How dare she say the feelings he had for Aiyana weren't love. "I've never felt this way about anyone. If this isn't love, then I don't know what is."

"Then you should want her happy. If it was love, you'd be able to let her go."

"I-I want to! I want to so bad, but I can't. I can't let her get away from me and move on to another person. I need her."

Kendall sighs, and circles Cairo. "I don't think I believe you." Kendall says, stopping in front of him. She takes a few steps forward, sizing him up. "I don't think you want Aiyana like you say you do." She says, looking him up and down. "I think you haven't fought for her enough. Maybe I'll just torment you, tell her that you're over her and she should just move on-"

"Kendall, that's enough." Aiyana says, standing in the doorway. Kendall looks back.

"Tsk, it was just getting fun."

"Is this another game you decided to play on me?" He asks, his eyes on Aiyana.

"I didn't do anything." She says, slightly hurt and crossing her arms.

"It was my idea. Aiyana knows me too well though. Or she was being nosy."

"I wasn't being nosy." Aiyana mutters, crossing her arms. "Come on, the movies over. We're going home." Kendall nods, giving Cairo a smirk.

"I think we got a lot done today. Let's talk again tomorrow." She says, mock cheerfulness in her voice as she walks to Aiyana's car. Aiyana follows, reaching in her blazer and pulling out a hard candy. He watches as she unwraps it and places it in her mouth, passing him.

"Wait." He says, and she stops, turning to face him.

"Yes?" She says, leaning against the car. She uses her tongue to lace the candy in her cheek so he could hear her clearly.

"I… I love you, Aiyana."

She looks to the side. "I know." She mutters, sucking on the candy. He takes a step toward her and leans down a bit, but she turns her head to the side. "I told you-"

"And I don't care." He says, grabbing her chin and kissing her. She wraps her arms around his neck and he places his hands on hips, pulling her closer to him. They kiss heatedly until Kendall reached over and honked the horn of the car, making the two pull apart, startled. Aiyana looks down, face flushed and licks her lips, hurriedly getting into the car.

Cairo watches as she pulls off, using his tongue to move her hard candy around in his mouth with a small smile.

* * *

**I just kinda want to put this out there... I gave them title names, so like to help you understand more about them. Like they don't give away anything that isn't already known, but if you wanna know them, here they are:**

**Aiyana: The Leader, Kendall: The Right Hand, Jazmine: The SweetTart, Riley: The (seemingly) Brainless Brute, Huey: The Adviser, Cairo: The Blind, and Samaya: The Bitch.**

**Hopefully, these will help you with the characters, if you were wondering. Thank you for reading and all that good shit!**


	13. Chapter 13

He turns back and enters the house with a smirk and meets the face of Caesar. "I saw that shit nigga! I thought y'all was finna fuck right there! Shit was crazy!" He says, excited.

"You guys really need to find a room." Jazmine says, a small smile on her face. If her friend was happy, then she was happy.

"You're one to talk." Cairo says, jokingly, and Jazmine blushes. Cairo couldn't keep the wide grin off of his face.

"Aye, since you with girl, can you hook me up with her sister?" Caesar asks, and Cairo looked at him, his thoughts running.

"Kendall don't want you!" Jazmine says, crossing her arms, and Caesar sticks his tongue out at her.

"Wait…" Cairo says, stopping their playful banter. Everyone looks at him. "How long did you guys know?"

"Know what?" Caesar asks, and Cairo puts his hand up, as if he was waving his comment away, and Caesar scowls.

"Not you nigga." He says, and turns to face Huey and Jazmine. "How long was it before Aiyana told y'all it wasn't me?"

Jazmine sighs, and gets out of Huey's lap. "Cairo, we found out about the lack of DNA at the same time. Aiyana wanted to leave it alone because she had already paid them off, and it was just Kendall making sure. She wanted to leave it alone and stick to what was going to happen, but Kendall was being nosy, and she took me to go find out. We didn't tell Aiyana until… like recently."

"Who else knew? Before Aiyana?" Cairo asks, growing angry.

"Why are you angry nigga?" Caesar asks, getting up also. "If anyone should be angry, it should be Aiyana. How do you think she feels? Not knowing the true identity of the man who raped her?"

"We wanted to tell her." Jazmine says quietly, fidgeting. "But she was getting better. She had already given you the daisy and had gotten over this whole thing. We didn't want to put her in any more pain."

"But they had to." Huey says, staying seated. "Honestly, it wasn't your information to keep, Jazmine."

"I know, I know… but, we.. well I was scared. I didn't want her to be hurt."

"So she knew ever since she gave me the daisy?" Cairo asks, biting down on the candy in anger.

"Well, a couple of days after." Jazmine says nervously.

"And she didn't fucking tell me?" He says loudly, making Jazmine flinch a bit. Huey gets up, his eyes narrowed.

"Shut up." Huey says, his voice low and dangerous. "She could've kept you in the dark all of your life. Be glad she even told you. For you to be this angry is absurd. Like Caesar said, how do you think she feels? He's probably somewhere out there, raping another woman, and no one is doing anything about it. She has her reasons for not telling you immediately just how Jazmine had her reasons for not telling Aiyana immediately."

"Although, it would've been better if Aiyana knew from the start." Caesar says, crossing his arms.

"Exactly." Huey agrees. "Now shut up, sit down and get over yourself." Huey says, sitting back down, grabbing the book that was next to his spot. He opens it and flips through it before settling on a page, reading. Caesar sits down and flips through the discarded magazine, grabbing some chips from the bag near him. Jazmine sighs and cuddles up to Huey, placing her head on his shoulder and Cairo stays standing, before closing his eyes and leaving.

* * *

She hears the the door open and walk out to greet her sister, fixing her t shirt. "Kendall, I don't know where you went but I thought we cou-" She meets eyes with Riley and she she turns around, walking away. He follows quickly, grabbing her arm and pulling her back.

"Wait Aiyana." He says, roughly spinning her to face him.

"What the fuck do you want?" She hisses, trying to pull her arm away and he sighs. "How did you even get inside of here?"

"I have the key, remember?" He says, and she closes her eyes, cursing under her breath and still tugging her arm away.

"Give me the key and get out."

"I just want to tal-"

"Well, how about this: fuck you Riley." She says, yanking her arm out of his grip and being successful. "There, we talked."

"Aiyana." He says, trying to grab her hand again, but she moves it quickly, her eyes narrowed. "Chill the fuck out and let me explain."

"There is no need." She says, shaking her head. "How can you explain fucking her? That's it. That is the explanation. You fucked her!"

"I didn't me-"

"You didn't mean it?" She asks, appalled that he would even say that. "So what? You're trying to say you didn't mean fucking her? You just ran into her, and _voila_, dick in pussy?"

"No!" Riley groans, getting frustrated. Only Kendall would say something like that. She's influenced Aiyana.

"Then what? I'm constantly trying to talk to you, but you are always doing something. Is it fucking her?" She was greeted with silence. "So every single fucking time I call you, you're fucking _her_!"

"Aiyana, I'm so-"

"I really don't wanna hear that right now." She coldly says. "I am so fucking _tired_ of people apologizing to me! I don't wanna hear that shit! Just leave!"

"Aiyana, I-"

He was cut off by the door opening, a man walking inside with a suit on and Kendall trailing behind him, wearing a skirt suit to match his.

"D-dad." Aiyana says, shocked. A smile splits her face, and she pushes Riley to the side to greet him. "I was just going to drag Kendall to go see you, but I guess you beat me to it!"

"Who's he?" He asks, and Aiyana looks at Kendall, then at Riley.

"H-he's an ex of mine."

"We heard yelling." He says, his narrow eyes going to Riley, and Kendall takes a step forward.

"I'm sure it wasn't anything serious, dad. They are exes, so like-"

"Do you know him Kendall?" The girl's father asks, shutting her up.

"Y-yes dad." Kendall says, putting her head down. There were only certain things you could say to Kevin Fischer, and that rule wasn't lost on his daughters.

Even though Aiyana is his niece, he's been her father since she was seven, when her parents had died. He treated her exactly like he treated Kendall, which wasn't that good all the time. He ruled anything with an iron fist, and was treated with respect everywhere he went. He was intimidating, and he passed that down to Kendall, and some of it to Aiyana.

"Uhm, I was just here to talk-" He cuts Riley with a glance.

"I think she told you to fucking leave." He says, his voice low. Aiyana and Kendall wince, bracing themselves. "So I'd advise to to.." Here it came. Kevin Fischer was like a volcano. "Fucking leave!" He shouts, startling Riley. He erupted exactly like one.


	14. Chapter 14

"Dad, he was just leaving." Aiyana says quietly.

"He better be." Her father growls, and Riley crosses his arms.

"Wait, I came here to talk and-" Aiyana grabs his hand pulling him toward the door. She opens it and pushes him out, and taking a step outside, following him. Riley frowns, eyeing the two huge guys outside of her house.

"Hello, Aiyana." One says with a smile, and she smiles back, waving.

"Hi Thomas!" She says, and turns back to him, her smile quickly gone. "Do you know who that man is?"

"Your dad. But if he wan-"

"Shut up, Riley. Clearly you don't know him, so let me say something." She hisses. "Don't talk to him. If you see him around, avoid him. He already doesn't like you, so-"

"He doesn't even know me!" He says, and she narrows her eyes, her father's sudden hostile appearance bringing her tension and anger.

"Don't fucking interrupt me." She growls, and he looks at her surprised. "I'm trying to save your fucking life. Don't talk to him. Especially if you are going to be disrespectful and childish. No one wants you here, so I think you should just go."

"You're the one who wanted to talk for the-"

"The lady said leave." Thomas says, taking a step toward them. "Talking to Fischer's daughter with such disrespect isn't wise." He says, grabbing Riley's arm.

"Hey! Take your fucking hands offa me!" Riley says, snatching his arm away.

"Thomas, It's ok. I can handle this." Aiyana assures him, a small smile on her face. Thomas eyes Riley, who was glaring at him. After some tense silence, Thomas nods, backing away. Aiyana sighs, running a hand through her hair. "What do you wanna talk about?"

"Why you apologized to me."

She smirks. "I apologized to you because I knew if I was the bigger man, we'd be on good terms and hopefully get back together. But, I'm fine now."

"Whatchu mean you fine?"

"I'm fine now because one, I don't want anything to do with you, and two, because _someone_ else cares." She says, opening the door behind her. "There." She says, slamming the door in his face and leaving him there.

She turns to face her foster father and sister. "So… hey guys." She says. "Sorry about Riley, dad. He's really stubborn an-"

"Was he the one who raped you?"

"W-what? Rape?" Aiyana says, growing nervous. She didn't want her father to know about it.

"Don't play dumb Aiyana. Kendall told me about it." He says, and Aiyana looks at Kendall shocked.

"Nothing happened." Aiyana says, struggling to speak. Kendall knew that Aiyana wanted to keep it a secret from their father. "I'm fine."

"How can you say nothing happened?" Kendall says, stepping closer to Aiyana.

"Because unlike everyone else in this fucking world, I can get over shit!" Aiyana shouts at her. "For you to go around telling my business is not your place. So shut the fuck up and learn where it's at." She growls, getting into her face. She felt so betrayed. Was anyone truly on her side?

"Aiyana." Kendall says, warning in her voice.

"You must've forgotten who the fuck I was." Aiyana replies, and Kevin grabs her arm, pulling her away.

"Aiyana, why didn't you tell me." He says, and she rolls her eyes.

"Because I felt that I had the right." She says, crossing her arms.

"The right? I am your father!" He shouts.

"I know!" Aiyana shouts back. "But you must've forgotten! I am an adult! I feel like I don't have to come running back to my daddy once I get hurt! I'm old enough to take care of myself!"

"Aiyana, I'm just trying to keep you safe." He says, and she sighs.

"Please, that's my job now." She responds, and looks back to Kendall. "I want you guys to leave."

"We were supposed to go out to a company party." Kevin says, calming down. "You know everyone loves you Aiyana."

"Well, now everyone can love Kendall." She says, crossing her arms. "I would like it if you guys left." Kevin turns to Aiyana, eyebrows raised.

"And how can I treat you like an adult if you are acting like a child."

"I am not! I just don't want to go to this stupid party! I'll just go to the next one!"

"You are going to this party or I'll… I will disown you!" He says, and Kendall turns to him, shocked.

"Dad, is that-"

"Shut up Kendall." He replies, and Aiyana sucks in some air.

"Well, fine. Now that it's you acting like a child, I'll go." She says. "Only if I get to have a date."

"What?" Kevin says, his face slightly red from anger. "But you always go with Kendall! How could you ruin that?"

"Easy. Just like how she ruined my trust." Aiyana says, turning on her heel and walking into her room to change. There was only so much she could take.

Kendall watches with wide eyes, hurt. She knew she went against Aiyana's request, but this was their father. Speaking of him, she turned to face him as he sighed and sat down on the couch.

"I swear." He mutters. "Kendall, go get me some water." He says, waving her off. She nods, obeying his request. She had always felt that her father treated Aiyana better than he did her. Would he have fought with her for that long without trying to attack? Would he ever attack Kendall like he did her mother?

He had a horrible temper and her mother knew this, so after a few years of Kendall's birth, they had divorced, her mother not being able to take it anymore. She knew secondhand of what Kevin did to her mother during their nastiest fights, other men having to pry Kevin off of her mother and vice versa.

They were both explosive people, and Kendall took a bit from both of them. She hands him the glass of water, and sat down next to him, her thoughts racing.

After a while, there was a knock on the door that Aiyana went to go get, fully dressed. She opened it, and Kendall turned to face them, meeting the eyes of Cairo and Caesar in a suit.

She hears Cairo speak some soft words, and Caesar greeting him as her father stood up to size the men up.

"Who are they?" he asks, and Aiyana turns to face him.

"My boyfriend Cairo Baudin and his friend Michael Caesar." Aiyana says, stepping to the side to let them in. "They will be accompanying us."

"You said a date." Kevin says.

"With all due respect, sir, I am the son of one of your men." Caesar says. Kevin looks at him, studying him.

"The son of James." He says, and Caesar nods.

"Therefore, I have every right to go to this party." He says, causing Aiyana to smirk.

Kevin exhales. "Let's go."


	15. Chapter 15

"Your father isn't that bad." Cairo says, wrapping his arm around her.

"I was actually surprised that he wasn't yelling at you two." Aiyana says, tucking her feet in as she sat on the couch, wrapped in a blanket. "I think it's because of what you said Caesar. Dad treats his men with dignity and respect."

"Yeah, well…" Caesars says, bag of chips in his hand.

"I didn't even know your father was in the gang. And I thought I knew just about everyone."

"Yeah, my dad has been in and out the hospital so that might have been the issue."

"Oh no, is he ok?" Aiyana says, leaning forward. Just like her foster father, she cared for every single of of those men. To be honest, she cares for just about anyone who passed her by. She rarely hated anyone, and was often called the hippie of the Fischer family.

"Yeah, he just needs to take his meds, and he'll be aiight." Caesar says, casually, and she nods.

"I hope so." Aiyana says. She sighs and lays her head on Cairo's shoulder. "I can't believe I said that to her."

"What?" Caesar asks.

"I got into a fight with them before you guys came. Kendall had told dad that I was raped, even though I told her not to. I told her to find her place and that she must've forgotten that I was her superior."

"Her superior? Isn't she older?" Cairo asks, and she nods.

"But by rank, I'm higher than her. I'm the one who's taking over in a couple of days, and she'll be my right hand, but… I don't know." Aiyana mutters, running a hand through her hair. "I just can't believe she did that. Like I didn't want him to know, and she just told him anyway."

Caesar sighs. "She is your sister. Maybe she just wanted to make sure that it won't happen again, and Kevin Fischer is the man who can make that happen."

"Yeah, and I'm Aiyana Fischer. I can make that happen too, and she know this. She knows that I am more than capable to take care of myself and defend myself."

"So why couldn't you then?" Caesar says, and she looks at him, eyes wide.

"Caesar…" Cairo says, anger in his voice.

"I'm just saying. You have to see it from Kendall and your father's point of view. If you can take care of yourself, then why were you raped that night?"

"Caesar, shut the-"

"I-I don't know." She says softly. "I… I didn't think he'd do it. I couldn't think. I was… stuck." She says, and Caesar shifts in his seat to lean forward. "I couldn't really move. And when I tried to fight back… everything was lost."

"Well, see. No one wants that to happen. Kendall was only betraying your trust to help you. I'm not saying that it's justified, but it's what was right. You needed a bigger force to help you and to keep you safe."

Aiyana looks down at her hands. "I wanna go to bed." She says, and Caesar sighs.

"I'm sorry, Aiyana."

"Please. Don't apologize." She mutters, walking away from the two. Cairo sends a look to Caesar, who was watching her walk away.

"Nigga." He hisses, and Caesar looks at him.

"What?"

"Why the fuck would you say that shit? She could've figured that out all on her own without you making her feel like shit."

"I didn't mean to make her feel like shit." Caesar says, leaning back into the chair. "I just wanted her to see both sides. She can't just be blindly angry just because her sister is trying to keep her alive. Who knows what that nigga could do if he got his hands on her again. Or if another nigga tried to harm her. You're not around her twenty four seven to protect her, but her father… her father got niggas trailing her and her sister everywhere."

"Then why weren't they there when she was raped?"

Caesar sighs. "I don't know… but I feel like it was one of them niggas who did it."

"Nigga what? Now you're just talking bullshit."

"Nah, nah, hear me out." He says. "I know for a fact that the highest ranked niggas in that gang get to watch his daughters. Only the highest ranked because they are the most trusted. And it's only one, so Aiyana and Kendall won't get suspicious, or anything. So, it had to have been one of those niggas because you said when she was telling you about it, there wasn't anyone around her when she was yelling for help right?"

"Right."

"So, it had to have been one of them."

"But, he sends only the most trusted niggas."

"Right, but I mean, niggas get lazy and switch shifts or whatever. So, one of those niggas must've put the task on a low ranked one and he raped her." Caesar says. "So, I think not only is the rapist in the gang, the higher ranked one knows that he raped her, but won't say shit."

Cairo frowns. "How do you know so much nigga?"

"You know, it's been my dream to be in like a group of delinquents." He laughs. "Since my father's in the gang, and has been ever since I was born, I always wanted to be in it. So, I ask my father a lot about it."

"Why didn't you just join a long time ago?"

"Well, they only take you if you are above the age of twenty five. Because that's when your brain stops developing." He says.

"But Aiyana is twenty one, and she is about to take over."

"Well, it's different for the head family. Aiyana's been trained all her life to take over, so once she's not eighteen and has felt like she's lived her life, she can take over."

"Trained all her life? It's just a gang."

"Yeah, but it's more than that. It's more like a mafia. Or like… a clan. They train her and Kendall so they won't die and can train their kids for this life."

"So… they are stuck. Forever."

"Kinda, yeah." Caesar says. "I feel bad for them, personally. The head family doesn't get to quit."


	16. Chapter 16

"Why?"

"Because they are the head family nigga!" Caesars says louder than he wanted, and Cairo shushes him. "They are the ones who are supposed to keep the gang alive. They are the driving force behind this shit, so if they quit, how are they going to have a gang? Most leaders only have one child so they could pass it onto."

"But, Aiyana's grandfather had two, Kevin and her biological."

"My father said that that's only happened a handful of times." Caesar says.

"Your father must know a lot."

"Well, see, it's like a family thing for some of us. My great grandfather was Aiyana's great grandfather's right hand, and our family has been in the gang ever since."

"So do you have to be in it?"

"No. I can chose whatever I want. My older brother didn't want to be in the gang and went to college instead."

"So, wait, if you wanna do that shit, you have to drop all your shit?"

"No, I can go to college and be in this shit. It's like a job. The Fischer's are kind enough to base your work load around whatever else it is you do."

"Oh, aren't they kind."

"Yeah, well, they know what they're doing. They make their people happy so that there won't be a mutiny."

"So what is it, an army?" Cairo says, and Caesar chuckles.

"No. Like I said, it's like a mafia or a business that kills people." Caesar says. "I just can't believe that she is the daughter of Kevin… Well, adopted daughter."

"Who did you think it was?"

"Well, since I'm not in the gang, I don't see any of the family's appearances. Like, I knew he had two daughters, but that was it. I didn't even know of her biological father's death."

"Well, I didn't know either. I just heard of him." Cairo says, shrugging. Caesar looks around.

"So what we finna do now?"

"We finna bounce… and talk more about this shit." Cairo says, getting up.

"Yeah. You right. I kinda feel obligated to help her out and find whoever this nigga is." Caesar says, also getting up and dusting himself off. "And when we do… we gonna kill him." He says, walking out first. Cairo nods, following him out.

* * *

Huey looks at all of the papers scattered in front of him. "How did you get these?"

"Don't worry about it, yo." Caesar says. "You gonna help us or not?"

"Seems like you have it all under control." Huey says, crossing his arms. "How are you gonna find out who the man is?"

"Well, see… we have a stronger force on our side." Cairo says.

Huey looks at him, eyebrow raised. "And who might this stronger force be?"

"Her father." Caesar says. "So not only is he going to invoke fear into the man to make him confess, he'll help us with the dirty work."

"And if the man falsely agrees to the crime?" Huey asks, shutting the two up. "You know that happens all the time, right? You yell and scream and threaten a person so much, in order to make it end… they just agree. You aren't saving the day, you end up killing an innocent person. So what would you accomplish?"

"Nigga, are you in it or not?" Cairo asks, crossing his arms. Huey looks at him and sighs.

"To protect you two idiots from getting wrapped up in the death of someone innocent or to stay out of it… such a hard decision." He sarcastically says, and Caesar sighs.

"Whatever nigga." He says, gathering his papers. "We are getting to the bottom of this shit, ok? For the safety of everyone, you feel me? What if it's Jazmine he targets next?"

"Don't bring Jazmine into this." Huey says, his eyes narrowed.

"Well, you're the one who wants to let a rapist run around!" Cairo says, throwing up his arms. "We never know who he might target next."

"And what do you know?" Huey asks. "That he might be in this gang? That he might be a full time rapist and has done this more than once?" More silence. "You don't know anything right now."

"Well, that's what we are trying to do! We are trying to find shit out!" Caesar says, standing up in anger. "We are trying to save people!"

"You aren't the police. It isn't your job!"

"The police don't do shit anyway." Cairo says. "Even if Aiyana hadn't paid them off, what could they do?"

"Make use of that DNA they found." Huey says.

"Did they even find DNA?" Caesar asks. "Wait…" He says, his anger disappearing. "Where's Jazmine?"

"None of your bus-"

"Shut the fuck up Huey, where's Jazmine?" Caesar asks, and Cairo looks at him confused. "She knows! She knew it wasn't you, so she must know who it was." Caesar says, turning to Cairo. "And once she tells us, we can tell Kevin, and then everything will be all good!"

"You right." Cairo says, placing a hand on Caesar's shoulder. "When did you get so smart nigga?"

Caesar frowns. "When I fucked your mom." He says, pushing Cairo with a laugh. Cairo rolls his eyes, letting the joke go.

"You lucky you found some shit out. If you had said that any other time, I would've had to beat your ass."

"Yeah, whatever nigga." Caesar says, then turns to Huey. "We gonna talk to your girl nigga." He says, with a wave as he pulls his phone out.

"Leave her out of this." Huey says, getting up and moving to Caesar,

"She's already in this shit." Cairo says, standing in front of Caesar. "Being Aiyana's friend and going with Kendall to find out who that nigga was had already put her waist deep into this shit." He says, crossing his arms. "No one said go find out who that nigga was." He says, and at the same time his phone goes off.

He pulls it out of his pocket and looks at him. "Hold on Ceez, I'm getting a call." He says, and Caesar nods as he answers.

"Baudin." He hears.

"Speaking? Who this?"

"Kevin… Aiyana's father." The man says.

"Oh, wassup?"

"Have you talked to Aiyana lately? Or Kendall?"

"Nah. Me and Aiyana talked last night, but that was it. What's going on."

"Kendall knows who that man is, doesn't she?" Kevin says, and Cairo puts his phone on speaker.

"I assume so." Cairo says, looking at Caesar.

"Did she tell Aiyana?"

"I don't think so. Kendall only said that he wasn't m- who she thought it was."

"Kendall says it was you."

"The fuck?" Caesar says. "No, no no. Mr. Fischer, Kendall told us it wasn't him."

There's silence. "I'm getting a call from Aiyana." Kevin says, his voice cold. "I'll deal with y'all later." He says, hanging up.

Cairo looks at Caesar, stuck. "What is she doing?" Caesar says, unlocking his phone and pressing some of the buttons. Cairo watches as Caesar calls someone, putting his phone on speaker.

"Hello?" He hears.

"Kendall, what the fuck are you doing?" He asks.

"Uhm, laying down. Why?"

"You told your father that it was Cairo?" Caesar asks, growing angry. "You know what would happen to him and me? Telling bullshit lies like this!"

There's silence. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb." Caesar says, inhaling deeply. "I can't believe you. You either lying to us or your father."

"Miscommunication on Aiyana's part, I guess." She simply says.

"Look Kendall." Huey says, taking a step closer to the phone. "We don't like being lied to or lead along. So when we talk to Aiyana, we better see you there and get this shit sorted out. We'll be at Aiyana's as soon as possible." He says, grabbing Caesar's phone and hanging up.

Caesar looks at the ground. "I can't believe I wanted to get with that bitch."

"We have to call someone else." Huey says, and Caesar looks at him.

"No." Caesar says. "Don't you dare."

"We have to Caesar. We can't beat Kendall up if it comes to it." Cairo says.

"Aiyana can handle it."

"That's her sister. As angry as she might be, I doubt she'd hurt her unless Kendall makes the first move."

"Well fine. If we call Cindy, we'll get Amelie to." Caesar says, crossing his arms. Huey shrugs, and Cairo nods.


	17. Chapter 17

"So we just here to be bodyguards?" Cindy asks.

"Well, they can't fight the females, so that's what we are here for." Amelie says, putting her dark red curls in a ponytail. "And no matter who this chick is, we'll win." She says with a cocky smirk and Caesar's eyes travel down her body. "They don't call me Champ for nothin."

_That white crop top looked great on her. _He thought with a smirk. She was dressed to fight: white crop top, gray joggers and some white slip on Vans. His eyes travel to Cindy, who was also dressed appropriately. Some gray sweatpants and a black v neck, black and white Griffeys on her feet.

"So, who we up against?" Cindy asks, twirling her braid.

"We don't know if we'll even have to fight yet." Aiyana says, crossing her arms. "I told y'all to just leave this shit to me though."

"It's been confirmed that Kendall is bringing more than one person." Huey says, looking out the window. Kendall was backed up by two other girls and a couple bodyguards, and Aiyana narrows her eyes.

"Aiight then." She says, crossing her arms. "If shit goes to hell, we got this shit. Leave Kendall to me."

"I don't understand why she bought hella people." Cairo says, and everyone looks at him in shock.

"Nigga, cuz we got hella people." Amelie says, rolling her eyes.

"Are you even allowed to say nigga?" Caesar asks, and she narrows her eyes at him.

"I'm Creole, _nigga_." She says, and he smirks, wrapping an arm around her.

"This is why I love you Champ!" He says, ignoring the little blush that appeared on her face.

"Whatever nigga." She mutters, pulling away. "Let's worry about these bitches."

The door opens, and Cindy and Amelie cross their arms, standing behind Aiyana.

"So you lying now?" Aiyana says as Kendall walks in. "To who? Me or dad?"

"Don't call him your father." Kendall says, sneering. Aiyana looks at her shocked, and then laughs.

"You right. He not my daddy." Aiyana says. "But at least I'm the rightful heir to the throne." She says, a cruel smirk on her face. Cairo was slightly shocked. He'd never seen Aiyana so mean to someone before.

"You can be the heir to anything. But at least I know my parents, and knew that they loved me. Can't say the same for you."

Aiyana's eyes narrow. "Is that why your mama was found fucking another man and ran away? Because she _loved_ you?"

"Don't _ever_ speak about my mother." Kendall growls and Aiyana laughs.

"Fuck your mother. Oh wait… several other men have already done that." She says, and Amelie chuckles.

"That was cold." Amelie mutters to Cindy, making her smile, and Kendall looks at her with sharp eyes.

"So what was the point of bringing other bitches here, Aiyana?"

"The same reason you bought hella other niggas here. To kick some ass. I know how you are. Did you really think I was gonna fight you and all these other niggas alone?"

"You did it before."

"Yeah, and look where it got all of us." Aiyana says, crossing her arms. "If you came here for a fight, again, then you are getting one."

"We actually came here for a discussion." Cairo says, taking a step forward. He looks at Kendall, then at her little posse. "Why? Why the fuck are you being childish? Tell your father the truth."

"I did."

"No you didn't." Caesar said. "We know who it is, actually." He says, and his eyes dart to one of the men behind her. "You act like Jazmine wasn't there with you."

Kendall's eyes narrow. Suddenly a man lunges for Caesar, and attacks, causing Amelie to run over and try to pry the man off. A girl then grabs Amelie by her hair and punches her in the face, prompting Cindy to lunge and tackle the girl and Amelie to sneer and kick the girl in the side. The second girl runs to Amelie only to get punched in the face by her, and they start fighting.

Cairo grabs the man fighting Caesar and pulls him to the ground and Caesar growls, kicking him in the face as Huey and Cairo attack the other one. Aiyana watches, slightly nervous. She's never fought alongside someone, and the last time she fought Kendall, she got jumped. That's why she made up with her. That's why she never wanted to fight Kendall again.

She always knew that her and Kendall's relationship was rocky, and every wrong turn could result in the same thing, and it just seemed as if history repeated itself. But this time, Aiyana was gonna beat her ass. Aiyana turns to face Kendall, who was watching her and lunges, tackling her in anger and slamming her head against the ground.

It was Aiyana who was the leader. It was Aiyana who was going to succeed and Kevin told her that if she lost to Kendall again, she'd have to give up her title to Kendall, and Kendall knew this. That's why she's doing this. Kendall was never satisfied with anything she had.

Aiyana wasn't losing her place, especially to Kendall. Amelie grunts as a man elbow's her in the stomach. "What? To pussy to go up against a man so you pick on me?" She groans, and kicks him in the crotch. "Bitch." She says, kneeing him in the face. A girl swing at Amelie but she ducks and uppercuts her, causing her to stumble back as Cindy takes over, punching the girl. The girl continues to back up until she was against a wall and taking Cindy's punches.

Caesar grabbed the man by his shirt and and pushes him to the wall, dealing one last punch before the man got knocked out and fell to the ground. He takes a step back and watches as Huey kicks the guy in the face, causing him to go down also. He turns to see the girl Amelie was fighting covering her face and backing away, surrendering. Amelie then turns to Cindy, who had her hands around the girl's throat and runs over, pulling Cindy away.

"Chill out!" She repeats, holding Cindy's hands and prying them off. "Calm down, Cin!" She says, pulling Cindy to a standing position.

"The little bitch spit in my fucking eye." She hisses and Amelie nods, pulling her away. They all turn to Aiyana, who was pounding Kendall's face in, anger and hate apparent in her face as she screamed at her.

"You ruin my life! You try to fuck all of my boyfriends and you jumped me!" She screams, tears falling from her face. Amelie and Cindy watch in shock and Cairo runs to pull Aiyana off. When the two meet eyes, Aiyana melts into his arms, clutching his shirt and crying into his chest.

Amelie watches as Kendall takes labored breaths, blood leaking from her nose and lip. Amelie shakes her head. "This is what happens when you betray people."

"It was him." Caesar says, grabbing Aiyana's hand, and pulling her away from Cairo. He pulls her to one of the unconscious men and looks down at him. "Jamal Williams." He says, and she looks at him, her eyes wide.

"Take off his shirt." Aiyana says, and they look at her confused. "You too Cairo, take off your shirt."


	18. Chapter 18

"Uhm, what's going on?" Cindy asks, confused.

"I didn't sign up for this." Amelie mutters. Cairo reluctantly pulls off his shirt, and Aiyana looks at Amelie.

"Can you take off his shirt?" She asks, and Amelie looks at him, then at her.

"Is ya crazy?" She mutters, then sighs, bending down to the man. She heaves him up, pulling off his shirt with difficulty. "There." She huffs, and stands up straight.

Aiyana studies Cairo's bare chest. There were several tattoos scattered along them, then she turns to the other male. "It is." She whispers, looking at him. Along his light skinned chest was tattoos and writing to his arms. "It is him." She says, and she turns her head.

"And taking off their shirts helped you find that out?" Cindy asks, and Caesar turns to face her, and Amelie, who was staring at the chiseled chest of the unconscious man.

"Well, he does have a nice-" Caesar grabs Amelie, cutting off her sentence and covering her eyes with a frown. "Nigga!" She says, surprised at the sudden action. Her tan face was covered with a rosy blush and she grabs his hand, trying to pull it off.

"Stop staring. That nigga weak anyway." He mutters, and she stops struggling and sighs.

"Yeah, whatever nigga." She mutters, prying his hand off of her face but stays close. "So, what is him?"

"M-my rapist." Aiyana says, backing into Cairo, causing her to jump in fright. He wraps his arms around her, calming her.

"Oh, damn." Cindy mutters, and Aiyana nods.

"But it's ok now." She says, smiling at the two girls. "Thank you." She says, and the door opens.

"Aiyana!" Kevin's voice booms, startling everyone, and putting Cindy and Amelie on guard.

Aiyana turns to face Kevin, who had barged into the house. He then looks at the rest of them. "What the hell is going on here?" He growls, and Aiyana takes a step forward, but Caesar, who was still holding Amelie steps forward instead.

"We found out who it was." Caesar says, and Amelie pushes herself closer to Caesar in fear. She knew who he was, and what he could do was scary. He had killed one of her cousins just because he was late on the payments. Kevin walks closer to them, and Amelie grabs Caesar's hand tightly, and bites her lip.

Kevin stops in front of her and looks at her. "Do I know you?" He asks, and she takes a deep shuddering breath.

"N-no." She stutters, and he studies her once more. He narrows his eyes, and shakes his head.

"Ok." He says, and walks off. She turns and buries her head in Caesar's chest, closing her eyes tightly, and catching him by surprise. "So, you found out who it was?" Aiyana nods, and he crosses his arms. "And why is your sister passed out on the couch."

"She must've moved." Aiyana mutters. "And she's no sister of mine. She's made that known."

"And what-"

"She isn't going to be my right hand. I don't want be associated with her. Ever."


	19. Chapter 19

Amelie smiles and takes a sip of her drink. "So, you and Cairo, eh?" She smirks, leaning forward. Aiyana nods slightly, a smile on her face.

"Yeah, I hope." She mutters, eating a fry.

"How'd you meet?" Cindy asks. "You know, he's Amelie's cousin." He says, and Amelie frowns.

"Foreal?" Aiyana says, dodging Cindy's question.

"Yeah." She mutters, crossing her arms. "My daddy doesn't like his dad tho. They never get along at the family reunions, but we're pretty close."

"So, how'd y'all meet?"

"Ah…" Aiyana mutters. "At a party."

Amelie laughs. "That's where I meet all of my niggas." She mutters, and runs a hand through her hair. "Never turn out well…"

"Well, you got Caesar." Cindy says, crossing her arms, and Amelie sends her a look.

"I do _not_ have Caesar." She says, narrowing her eyes. "Me and Caesar are just friends."

"Foreal? I could've sworn y'all were together." Aiyana says, leaning forward. Amelie shakes her head.

"No. I'd rather not."

"But you got feelings for him, right?" Aiyana asks, and Amelie blushes, staying silent.

"Melie?" Cindy asks, and Amelie frowns.

"Maybe." She mutters, drinking some more of her soda.

"If I recall, you've had feeling for him since middle school?"

"Aww that's so cute!" Aiyana says, and Amelie blushes more.

"Shut up Cin." She mutters.

"What's cute?" Someone says, and the girls turn around to face them.

"Speak of the devil." Cindy says with a smirk, sending a look Amelie's way, and she looks down at her drink.

"Hi Cairo." Aiyana says, as he bends down to give her a kiss. "Hello Caesar." She says, sending a look to Amelie, who slumps in her seat, trying to get away.

"Whattup y'all." Caesar says, grabbing a seat and sitting next to Amelie and Cindy. Cairo does the same next to Aiyana. Caesar drapes his arm across Amelie's seat, and looks around. "What's going on?"

"We were just talking about you." Cindy says, her voice fakely sweet.

"No we weren't." Amelie says quickly, straightening in her seat. "We were just eating our food." Amelie leans over the table and picks up some fries and shoves them in Cindy's mouth. "See? Mmmm. Yummy, right Cindy?" She asks, and grabs Cindy's cheeks, making her nod.

Caesar leans back in his seat, eyeing Amelie's butt as she did all of that. Amelie looks at him, and sits down quickly before hitting him in the chest. "Whatchu do that for?"

"Nigga, I'm not stupid." She says, crossing her arms in anger, her face red. She watches as he looks at her from the corner of her eyes and watches as he leans forward, and turns to face him. "Nigga, what is you-" She was cut off as he kisses her lips and her eyes widen. After a while of shocked silence, she pushes him away.

"Woah." Cindy says, swallowing her drink. "That ain't my business tho." She whispers.

"That was fast." Cairo says. "Thought you was finna ask her out first." He says, and Aiyana watches the two with a smile.

Amelie scoots her chair away from him, looking at the table her face red. Caesar watches with wide eyes, but grabs her chair and pulls her closer to him, wrapping an arm around her without a word.

"Caesar, wh-"

"We'll talk later." He mutters, and she blushes, and takes a sip of her soda.

"Ooooh." Cindy says, leaning forward. "Melie got a boyfriend." She chants, and Amelie leans forward once more, shoving more fries in her mouth.

"Just eat, Cindy. Just eat." She says, shoving more in her mouth and then handing her her drink. Cindy takes it with a smirk, chewing the fries in her mouth, and Amelie sits back down.

"So, what are we finna do today?" Aiyana says. "I think we should have a day with just fun and happiness."

"We should go to Six Flags." Amelie says, her smile small. "I wanna go really bad."

"Why? It's just Six Flags." Cindy says, crossing her arms.

"W-well… I've never been." Amelie says. "And your only salty because that one time you went with your cousin and he spilled water all over your crotch."

Cindy's eyes widen, and Amelie smirks. Cindy leans over the table, handful of fries and shoves them in Amelie's mouth. "Just eat these fries bitch." She says, and Amelie laughs, almost choking.

"You almost killed me bitch." Amelie says, drinking her soda. "You hella crazy." She says, dramatically gasping for air.

"Calm down hoe." Cindy says, and the two laugh. Cindy stands up. "Well, Six Flags it is, I guess."

* * *

Amelie closes her eyes tightly and bites back the scream erupting in her throat. "This is a bad idea." She mutters, and Cindy looks at her.

"What bitch?" She asks, loudly, a wide smile on her face.

"This is a fucking bad idea!" She screams as they drop to the ground at a high speed. The ride comes to a stop and the riders start to get off. Amelie stands up, her legs feeling like jelly and she closes her eyes, walking forward.

"Worst idea ever." She says, stumbling into the arms of Caesar. "I don't wanna go to Six Flags anymore. I want to leave." She mutters, and Caesar laughs. "Can we get something to eat?"

"Not if you wanna go on another ride, boo." Cindy says, and looks around. "Where's Cairo and Aiyana?"

"They ditched us to go do couple shit." Caesar says, wrapping an arm around Amelie.

"I don't wanna go on another ride." Amelie says. "I might just die." She mutters, and Caesar chuckles.

"I'll get you something to eat." He says softly, and she smiles, looking down. She felt shy and nervous when he talks to her like that. Like they were already going out.

"Thanks." She mutters and Cindy gags.

"Y'all nasty." She says, and Amelie blushes.

"Shut up and go on another ride Cindy." Amelie says, pulling away from Caesar and pushing her into a line.

"Tsk, nobody wanna go on the Roar." She says, and Amelie frowns.

"Why?"

"Because it's bootsy." She says, and Amelie smirks.

"Well, now we gotta go on it." She says, grabbing Cindy and Caesar's hand and pulling them into the line. Caesar pulls away and grabs her from behind, and she stiffens, but relaxes as he presses their faces together.

"I call sitting next to Melie." Caesar says, and Cindy narrows her eyes at him.

"She's my best friend." Cindy says, and he smirks.

"She's my girlfriend." He says, sticking his tongue out at her. Amelie's whole face turns a pinkish color and she looks down.

Cindy growls and huffs. "Whatever. Only this time tho."

Throughout the wait in line, Caesar pressed kisses on Amelie's face and neck as Cindy tried to maintain a conversation with the blushing girl.

"Tsk, whatever!" Cindy says, as the get on the ride. "I'll talk to you when this nigga isn't being a creep Melie." She says, turned around on the ride. She faces the correct side and prepares for the ride to start and crosses her arms.

Caesar smiles at Amelie and digs in his pocket. "Want some gum?" He asks, and she frowns.

"Are you tryna say my breath stinks?" She asks, and he looks at her shocked.

"N-no! I was just-"

She rolls her eyes and takes the piece of fruity flavored gum. She places it in her mouth and chews it as the ride starts.

It was fast and made Amelie laugh and smile. While she was giggling, she moved her tongue around her mouth and her mood dampens. She had lost her gum.

"Ain't this some shit!" She mutters as the ride stops, catching the attention of Cindy and Caesar.

"What?" They say at the same time.


	20. Chapter 20

"I lost my gum." She says with a pout. Cindy laughs.

"It must've fallen on someone's head!" She says, hunched over with laughter. Amelie crosses her arms and Caesar pulls her in an embrace, making her blush.

"It's ok. I'll give you another piece if you want."

"I don't think that's smart." Amelie says, then sighs.

"Let's go get some food!" Cindy says, wiping her tears away. "I want some funnel cakes!" She says, taking off to the nearest snack bar, and Amelie's eyes widen and fill with joy.

"Funnel cakes sound delicious!" Amelie says, quickly following her and catching up. Caesar watches the two excited girls smile and giggle over the thought of funnel cakes. He shakes his head and smiles.

* * *

Amelie opens the door, meeting eyes with Riley. A frown appears on her face.

"I didn't know you were here, Amelie." He says, feeling the hostility. "You know Aiyana?"

"Yeah." She says, leaning against the doorframe. "Why are you here?" She asks, crossing her arms, and Riley looks her up and down.

She had grown from when he last saw her, that was for sure. She filled out nicely, the tank top and pajama shorts left next to nothing hidden, and he leans forward a bit.

"I just wanted to see how she was doing." He says, and places his hand on the doorframe next to hers. He had always know Amelie had a soft spot for him, and now was the time to use it to his advantage. "Whatchu doing here, looking all cute."

She raises an eyebrow, and chuckles. "Oh, I see what your doing." She says, and takes a step forward, closing the door behind her. While she was stepping forward, she had pressed her body against him, to which he smirked and placed his hands around her waist. She places her hand on top of his and smiled at him. "You're here to try and get into my panties, aren't you?"

"Well, when you put it that way." He mutter, bending his head closer to hers, and she places her hands on his chest, rubbing it.

She bites her lip as he leans down to kiss her, and pushes him away harshly, causing him to land on his ass. "You're a bit too late." She says harshly, breathing out her nose. "Now, my panties only get wet for one man and one man only. So let me go back and keep him warm." She says, turning quickly and going to the door.

"Wait, what? You got a nigga?"

"Yeah!" She says, turning around. "One I've been feeling for a long time Riley. Isn't that surprising? While you were out fucking around and being with Aiyana, I found a boyfriend." She says, crossing her arms. "I'm not the girl you can run too every time you fuck up a relationship. Besides, haven't you already replaced me with that one bitch?" She asks, before turning back around and entering the house, slamming the door in his face.

Riley stands there in shock. So Amelie, his constant rebound, knew about Aiyana and Samaya? And had a boyfriend? He takes some steps back, but then the door opens again, and out comes Amelie once more, anger still on her face.

"I'm not someone you can play, Riley." She says, taking in some breaths. "You've constantly hurt me and belittled me and left me, all while constantly promising a relationship to me. And I believed you. Because I thought that was what love was, you always coming back after all of your failed attempts. But not this time. I want what's right for me, and Caesars is what I want." She says, and then her eyes widen.

"Caesar? You're fucking with Caesar?" He asks, and Amelie frowns.

"It isn't any of your business." She says. "But yes."

"So that's who you left me for? That old ass nigga?"

"I didn't leave you. I didn't leave you because how can I leave someone I was never with or never had? We weren't together, I was just another piece of ass for you, and I knew it." She says. "I knew it the whole time, but I was one of those blind bitches. But I'm not anymore." She says, and turns around once more.

"Wait, Melie, please." Riley says, and Amelie rolls her eyes.

"Don't act as if I was the only female you fucked. I'm not that stupid." She says, entering the house and leaving him alone for good.

He stayed for a while, waiting to see if her or Aiyana came out to say something, but his knocks and calls were ignored. He shakes his head in anger and frustration. How fucking dare they leave him. He dials a number on his phone and looks at it, contemplating on calling her.

Did he want to keep fucking with Samaya? Did he want to settle down? He was only twenty one, why did he need a girlfriend? He's just fine fucking around with girls and calling them when he needs some. That was it.

He sighs and shakes his head, putting his phone back into his pocket. He'll just go to the club and have some drinks to forget all of this bullshit. He enters the house, meeting the eyes of Huey.

"Did you know that Amelie fucked with Caesar?"

"Yeah, they've been together for a couple of weeks, why?"

"Just wondering."

"Are you mad?" He asks, looking back at his book.

"Nah. Why would I be jealous of Caesar bitch ass?"

"I didn't say jealous. I said mad." Huey says, and Riley scowls.

"Whatever nigga. I ain't mad or jealous. He can have Amelie." He says, rummaging through the fridge.

"Alright." Huey says, flipping a page, and Riley looks at him, a soda in hand.

"Why did they get together?" He asks, and Huey raises an eyebrow.

"I thought you-"

"I'm just curious nigga."

"To my knowledge, Amelie has liked him for a while."

"Even when she was with me?"

"Was she ever with you Riley?"

"We had a complicated relationship that wasn't labeled." He says angrily, opening the soda.

"That would never be labeled, you mean. And yes, even when she was with you."

"What type of sh-"

"Riley, a female isn't going to just stick with just you. If you don't make things clear, she is going to move one."

"She wasn't thinking of Caesar when she was fucking me."

"I think that's why she stopped fucking you." Huey says, and Riley clenches his jaw.

"Shut the fuck up nigga." He mutters, stomping out of the house.

* * *

**Yo, foreal, that losing the chewed gum on the Roar at Six Flags really happened to me, and I was so angry cuz I didn't have anymore. That's why I don't fuck with the Roar.**


	21. Chapter 21

Aiyana runs her hands through Amelie's hair and sighs. "These days have been so boring lately."

"Why?" Cindy asks, throwing some darts. "Are you so used to drama that you can't live without it?" She asks, and Aiyana scoffs.

"No. It's just, we don't do anything, just stay home all day and-" She interrupted by pounding on the door, and Amelie gets up first.

"I got it." She says, sending Aiyana a smile.

"You acting like you live here." Aiyana says, and the girls laugh. Amelie opens the door and screams, causing the two girls to shoot up and run over. Amelie falls to the ground, pulling on whoever it was.

Aiyana runs over and gasps, her hand on her chest. Cindy turns her head and closes her eyes tightly.

"Wh-what happened, Cairo?" Cindy stutters, as Amelie sobs and Aiyana runs to go get a phone.

"We got jumped." Cairo grunts, and Amelie looks at him. He was beat up badly, but not as bad as Caesar. His nose and lip was bleeding and his eye was swollen. Amelie turns her eyes to her boyfriend, who was barely breathing. "The niggas had metal bats and shit, and-"

"Is he ok?" Amelie cries, placing her head on Caesar's chest to see if he was still alive. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, Caesar got the worst of it though."

"Who jumped you?" Cindy asks, stepping closer to Amelie. "We gotta get back at these niggas."

"I'm calling the police right now. They put me on hold, but we'll get the ambulance."

Amelie closes her eyes, clutching the unconscious Caesar close to her, silently crying. She always worried too much, and seeing Caesar like this just fueled her paranoia and anxiety.

"Amelie, are you ok?" Cindy asks, walking next to her. Amelie closes her eyes tightly, and nods.

"When are they coming?" She says softly.

"What?" Cairo asks, his voice filled with pain.

"When are these niggas coming to help you niggas!" She says loudly, and Cindy places a hand on her shoulder.

"Melie. Chill out. Now is not the time."

"We should get him off of the ground." Aiyana says, phone still in hand. She went to Amelie and Cindy, who were working on getting Caesar up and onto the couch, and goes to Cairo. "Are you ok?" She asks, bending down to him and trying to aid him. "Can you walk?"

"Yeah." He mutters. "Caesar got the worst of it. Lost consciousness on the way here." He says, chuckling, then clutching his abdomen. "Think they broke some of our ribs. I can't really remember. It hurts to breathe." He says, and Amelie closes her eyes, sitting on the couch with Caesar's head on her lap. She bends down and presses soft kisses on his face, trying to fight off her tears.

"What happened?" Cindy asks harshly, anger filling her. She hated it when Amelie cried. "Who did this shit?"

"Riley." Cairo says. "And I don't understand." He says. "He seemed to put his attention to Caesar instead of me."

"That bitch!" Amelie cries, tears falling from her eyes. "How dare he? He never knows when to stop and when to let go and leave shit alone! He's so jealous and irritating and annoying and childish!" She rambles, her words becoming indecipherable through her sobs.

"Amelie! Amelie, stop!" Cindy says, quickly moving toward her and grabbing her shoulders. "Calm down!" She repeats as Amelie sobs. Aiyana looks, tears filling her eyes as she clutches Cairo close to her, helping him stand. At that moment the door opens and some paramedics come in.

"These two men, right?"

"Yes." Aiyana says to the uniformed male. "I would've bought them to the hospital, but I mean…"

"Not a problem." The man says and another moves toward Amelie, who was sobbing as Caesar got loaded onto a stretcher, trying to calm her down. "Will you be able to walk, sir?" He asks Cairo, who sends a glance to Amelie, who was holding onto Cindy and crying into her chest.

"Yeah. I'm fine." He says, his voice hoarse as he pulls away from Aiyana and limps to the ambulance.

* * *

Amelie paces back and forth in the hospital room. "I swear to God I will kill that nigga. How dare he! How could he ju-"

"Amelie, shut up." Cindy says, and Amelie turns to face her, eyes narrowed. "You pacing and yelling isn't helping anyone. We'll take care of this shit once they've fully recovered and-"

"Do you know how long that will take? Caesar and Cairo have several broken ribs , Cairo still needs another layer of stitches on his lip and they both lost a lot of blood."

"Don't forget Caesar's concussion and broken arm. He also might suffer from internal bleeding." Cindy says and Amelie looks down, tears filling her eyes.

"Thanks for reminding me." She says, slumping into the chair beside Caesar's hospital bed. She sighs before leaning forward and grabbing Caesar's hand. "I just wish he would wake up."

Cindy sighs and get's up. "Imma go check up on Cairo and Aiyana." She says, and Amelie sighs, wiping her eyes.

"Tell them I said hi." She mutters and Cindy nods, exiting. She hated how frail Amelie could be once she got attached. Usually, Amelie would be sad, then get angry, and that's what happened, but this was worse. Amelie wouldn't admit it, but Cindy knew she loved Caesar.

Cindy sighs, closing her eyes as she knocks on the door right next to Caesar's. Once Aiyana had said her last name, the employees in the hospital immediately catered to their single whim, which kinda irritated them, but was meant well… she guessed.

"Come in." Cairo's voice says and she does. Cairo didn't look to bad, not as bad as Caesar, and that was kinda good for him.

"How's Melie?" Aiyana says, and Cindy internally rolled her eyes at how attached Aiyana was to Amelie. Once they talked, they got along quickly, as where when Amelie talked to Cindy, it took a while before the two could tolerate each other. Maybe it was because of the fact that Cindy made it hard to get along with.

"She's fine." Cindy coldly says. In her defense, the edge in her voice was unintentional, but it still earned her a glare from Cairo.

"And Caesar?" Aiyana then asks, and Cindy sighs.

"Still unconscious. The doctors say that he'll be alright in the head after a couple of days, and that this isn't a coma, but Amelie being herself, had thought the worst." She says, and chuckles. "I wish she wasn't like that. I wish she would see the bright side of everything."

"But, she has a right. I mean, She's hurt and scared." Cairo says. "Caesar got hurt the worst and she's scared. I mean if he was conscious, then it wouldn't be this way, but he is, and can't tell her that everything is okay."

"I'm afraid to." Aiyana quietly says. "I hope nothing bad happens to him."


	22. Chapter 22

Cindy turns to face her, her eyes narrowed. "You don't even know him."

"So. He's still my friend. I care for him, and Amelie. I feel as if it's all my fault because Riley wa-"

"Trust me honey," Cindy says, her voice harsh. "this has absolutely _nothing_ to do with you."

"Wh-what do you mean?" Aiyana asks.

"You weren't the only bitch Reezy fucked with. Amelie was his booty call for the longest time, and once he got dropped, nigga got angry." Cindy says, crossing her arms. "Of course, niggas gonna have to talk to him about this fuck boy shit, but this isn't your drama."

Aiyana looks at her shocked. "E-even so, he attacked my boyfriend too. Therefore, this is our drama." She stands up. "Frankly, this doesn't seem to have shit to do with _you_." She says.

Cindy raises an eyebrow. "Amelie is my girl. This shit is my business too."

"And now you understand Aiyana's reasoning. It isn't just you and Amelie anymore, Cindy. We can't be fighting ourselves, we have bigger shit to deal with."

"Like kicking Riley's ass." Aiyana says, sitting back down. Cindy exhales and runs a hand through her hair.

"Whatever niggas." She says, exiting the room.

* * *

"So, whatchu here for?" Riley asks as Cindy walks into the house, pushing past him.

"Just came to say hi, and have some food. How you been?" Cindy says and Riley shrugs, not catching the lie.

"Pretty good. And I don't know if we got anything you like, but go ahead." He says, following after her.

"How's things with Melie?" She asks, and his eyes narrow.

"She dumped me." He says, crossing his arms. "It's whatever tho. Don't you talk to her?"

"Nah, not all the time. We not that close anymore. Remember?"

"Oh, yeah. Y'all got into that fight hella long ago. I thought y'all worked it out. That's what Amelie told me."

"Yeah, well, I don't forgive people that easily." Cindy says, opening the fridge. She sticks her head in and looks around. "Y'all ain't got shit in here."

"You know Amelie fucked with Aiyana?" Riley says, and she turns to him.

"Yo ex?" She says, and Riley nods. "Didn't know she rolled that way." She mutters and Riley rolls his eyes.

"Not like that. Like… they friends now."

"Oh, well Amelie friends with everybody." Cindy says, shaking her head. "I don't know why you surprised. They probably met through Cairo. Didn't you say Aiyana fucked with him?"

"Yeah. You right." He says, sitting down on the couch. "The bitch also go out with Caesar."

"Who, Aiyana?" She says, walking over to the couch.

"Nah, Mel." He says, the thought of the two together leaving a bitter taste in his mouth. "Like, how fucking dare she wanna be with that nigga. So, me and some of my niggas went and taught them some shit."

"Whatchu mean?"

"Me and my niggas jumped Cairo and Caesar." He says.

"Jumped them? What yo bitch ass couldn't see the niggas one on one?" She says, crossing her arms. Riley gets up and faces her.

"The fuck you got an attitude for?"

"Cuz, you being a bitch nigga and jumping people! What type of nigga does that?"

"A nigga who want shit taken cared of."

"No, a pussy ass nigga. Maybe that's why Amelie dumped yo ass."

"What?"

"I said, Amelie dumped your sorry ass because you a pussy! Is that clear enough?"

"I thought you didn't like her."

"Yeah, but I dislike niggas who do this shit more. At least Amelie handles her shit, and so does Caesar. But you? I didn't know you were like that."

There's silence and Cindy shakes her head. "So, who did you get?"

"Me, Butch and Lamilton."

"You still fucking with them bummy ass niggas." Cindy says, shaking her head. "I thought you were on the come up, Riley. Leaving niggas like Butch and Lamilton alone, and doing your own shit."

"Yeah, well, that was until my main and side bitches broke up with me." Riley says. "I had no other choice and I needed shit to be right immediately."

"And how is beating up their boyfriends making shit right?"

"They'll see that being with me is the-"

"Don't say that childish ass shit. Do you know that Caesar has a fucking concussion? Amelie is scared out of her mind that he'll never come back to her, and Cairo might permanently walk with a limp because some bitch nigga hit his shin with a baseball bat!" She says, and Riley narrows his eyes.

"How do you know that?"

"Because I fuck with Aiyana too." She responds, crossing her arms. "What, you gonna get Lamilton and fight me like the bitch you are? Oh, or are you gonna get Butch and some metal bats?" She says, filled with anger. "You've hurt my fucking homies nigga! You hurt Amelie and Aiyana because you're stupid! You think this is making you look better! You know what you could've done instead? Listen to Huey! Oh, or apologize! Or stop fucking around with bitches you meet at parties! I thought you were better than this shit."

Riley grabs her arms harshly, but she didn't even bat an eyelash. "You shut the fuck up." He says, full with anger.

"What do you think Aiyana's father might do to you when she tells him." Cindy say, smirking at the fear that he tried to hide.

"I'll fuck him up too."

"Do you really think you can?" She asks, pulling out of his grip. "You really think a pussy nigga like you can even harm him?" She asks, and he slaps her.

"Shut up!" He says, and she looks at him, her eyes wide and filled with anger.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" She asks, punching him in the jaw. He covers his face, groaning and she knees him in the crotch. "You think you can just fucking hit _me_ like I'm some bitch?" She asks, straightening him up and slapping him then pushing him to the wall. "I'm not one of these bitches you meet at the club _Riley_." She says, her voice filled with venom. "You'll get what's coming to you bitch." She says, shaking her head and walking out, slamming the door with all of her strength and making it slightly shudder with the force.

He watches her as she leaves, his hands covering his injured parts.


	23. Chapter 23

She watches as the men surround Riley, arms crossed. "Amelie?"

"What? You like jumping niggas, right?" She says with a smirk. "Well, so do I. I was thinking of fighting you myself, but… I think it's more fun like this."

Riley frowns. "Who are these niggas?"

"Oh don't worry. Just know that they'll be fighting you and your friends in order of who attacked first." She looks at her nails, then back up again. "Don't give him any mercy." She says, and the men move to attack as she walks off.

She grabs her phone and pulls it out, dialing. "Alright. We got him." She says, entering the black car waiting for her. She hangs up after that sentence and closes her eyes as the driver drives her to her next location.

It was a blur during the walk to the hospital, a man in a suit following her. It annoyed her, but she knew Aiyana had to go through the same. What made her agree to be her right hand again? She couldn't remember what Kevin propositioned for her, but it was something she couldn't refuse. It seemed as she had been the right hand for years, but it was only a week or two.

Once she agreed, she was given tasks; meeting all the men (which was so tiring), going to a gun range everyday, getting prepared for any surprise attack. It was a bit too much, but she didn't regret it. She was actually kinda honored.

She places her hand on the doorknob of Caesar's room. She looks back at the man trailing her. "I wanna go in alone." She says, and he nods, leaving her to enter. She walks in quietly, sitting at her boyfriend's side. She was almost afraid that he had went into another mini coma, but she knew better. He was sleeping.

She slips her hand in his and squeezes it, a small smile on her face and leans forward, pressing a kiss to his lips. "You know I love you right?" She whispers.

"Yeah." He mutters, exhaling. He turns to face her, opening his eyes. "Why'd you wake me up tho?" He says, and she giggles.

"But I was quiet. I didn't come in here like Cairo does. I wanted you to stay sleep."

"Whatever." He says, blowing air into her face which she recoils at.

"When was the last time you brushed your teeth?" She asks, and he frowns, sitting up.

"Well, I was sleep! And it's…" He looks at the clock. "It's one! You know I'm never awake before two!"

"Well, that's a bad habit you should break. I thought you outta everyone would want to be out of here as soon as possible?"

"Oh, today's the day?" He asks, and she nods.

"I've been keeping track." She says softly and he frowns.

"But I like it here! They feed me, and sometimes the ladies offer to give me sponge baths." He says, a smirk on his face and she frowns.

"Seriously? You must've forgotten that I-"

"I haven't forgotten, babe. You didn't let me finish." He says, and she rolls her eyes. "I was going to say, but I always refuse because I gotta stay loyal to my baby." He says, leaning forward and kissing her.

"Brush your teeth, asshole." She says as he pulls away, her face a pinkish color. He rolls his eyes and blows into her face, causing her to push his face away in disgust. "You are so nasty!" She says and he gets up, laughing.

"If we are ever gonna get married, you're gonna have to get used to my morning breath!" He says, as she stands up, and looks at him, frozen.

"M-married?" She mutters, and he continues to the bathroom.

"Wait, did you bring my toothbrush?" He asks, not hearing her. She, however, was still stuck. Did he wanna get married? The thought hadn't even crossed her mind. It's only been about a month. She wasn't even ready to have sex with him and he wanted to get married? "Amelie?" He ask/shouts, catching her attention.

"Y-yes?" She stutters, her face red. "What?"

"I asked if you bought my toothbrush." He asks, peeking his head out of the bathroom. She nods, grabbing the duffle bag of his stuff and opening one of the pouches, pulling it out.

"H-here." She says, walking to him and handing it to him.

"You cool?"

"Yeah." She says, taking a deep breath, and smiling at him. It wasn't like it was a bad idea. They had been friends for a while, about eleven years, since meeting him and Huey in the seventh grade. So, it wasn't like he was a stranger. But marriage.

"Are you tripping about my marriage comment?" He asks, his speech muffled by the toothbrush.

"W-what? I am n-"

"Mel, babe, if you don't wanna get married to me then don't." He says, removing his toothbrush and spitting. "And I wasn't like saying that we'd get married now, so chill." He says, and she bites her lip.

"That wasn't what I'm trying to say." She mutters, her cheeks red. It was times like this where she wished she didn't have light skin. "I just… I don't know."

"Don't worry about it." He says, walking to her and pulling her in his arms after rinsing his toothbrush and putting it back. "We'll take things slow." He says, and blows into her face again. "Winterfresh." He says, exhaling and she smiles, kissing him.

"I love you." She says, and he kisses her again.

"I know."

After a while, Caesar was dressed and ready to go. Amelie smiles and opens the door, walking out as he trailed behind her. He frowns at seeing the big male waiting outside of the door. "What the fuck is this?" He asks, and Amelie turns to him.

"Ah, Caesar, this is Alexander." She says, smiling.

"Is he your side nigga or something?" He asks, looking the man up and down. "Cuz, if so, then I can't fuck wi-"

"Caesar, he is not my side nigga." She says, crossing her arms. She rolls her eyes. "I'm sorry, I guess I forgot to tell you." She says. "He's my bodyguard."

"Bodyguard? Whatchu need one of those for? I'm your bodyguard." He says, growing angry. Did she think he couldn't take care of her? "I'm your nigga, therefore-"

"Caesar, I became Aiyana's right hand." She says, cutting him off. "And Riley's already been taken care of. Today, actually."

"W-wait, what? And no one consulted me? I wanted to get back at that nigga with my own two hands!"

"Caesar, the doctor's said you should take it easy. We all agreed that it'd be best for you and Cairo that me and Aiyana would handle this instead of you two."

"Yeah, all of y'all except me." He says. "No one consulted me."

"Because ninety percent of the time, you were unconscious, and I wouldn't let Riley walk and his nigga walk around here thinking they big and bad!" She says, crossing her arms.

"Yeah, well, you should've just given me some time instead of being hella impatient!"

"It's not being impatient, it's taking care of shit."

"That had nothing to do with you!"

"It had everything to do with me!" She shouts, catching the attention of everyone. "This was all my fault! I am the reason why you and Cairo were beat up so cruelly. And I couldn't let that slide. I felt so guilty and-"

"What do you mean your fault."

"Before me and you… I was his booty call."

"What?" He says.

"I just let him use me, and he came to Aiyana's while we were there, you know helping her with the Kendall shit, and I dumped him. Because I'm with you."

"That makes me wanna beat his ass up even more." He says, turning away from her. She places a hand on his, pulling him to her. She pulls him in her arms.

"I've taken care of it." She mutters as he holds onto her. "Let's let it go."


	24. Chapter 24

"Hey." She says, and he looks up, eyes wide.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" He asks, and she frowns at him, and he shakes his head. "Oh yeah… my bad." He looks her up and down. She looked great in the sleeveless pale pink dress Jazmine forced her to wear. "I haven't seen you in… like years." He says, taking a step toward her. He watches as she stays in place, watching him intently.

"Yeah, about a year, huh." She says, her voice soft and smooth. "Why are you here? Shouldn't you be inside for the reception?"

"I could say the same to you. Everyone's in there you know." He says, and she nods.

"I wanted to get some fresh air." She says, crossing her arms and walking past him and to the balcony. "Since Huey and Jazmine are married, everyone thinks me and Cairo are next, and I mean… I can see it, but…" She places her arms on the balcony and leans on it.

"What, you don't love him?" He asks, slight hope in his voice as he stands on the side of her, his back facing the view.

"Of course I love him." She harshly says, appalled at the words that came out of his mouth. "I just don't want to get married right now. Personally, if Amelie hadn't made her views on marriage so clear, her and Caesar would be next." She says, and he winces.

"Yeah, whatever." He mutters and she turns to him, a small smirk on her face.

"Sorry Riley, I forgot that you were still hurting over the rejection."

"Yeah, well I thought she was done with him for good."

"Of course she wasn't. She was busy and didn't have much time for him. I do the same for Cairo sometimes. It's just a little break to get everything in check."

"I just can't believe that she's with him for this long."

"Yeah. Cin told me about her relationships, and considering, she's been with him for a long time."

"I thought I would be her longest relationship."

"To be honest, you two weren't in a relationship. In my eyes, you just played her." Aiyana says quietly, and Riley looks at her.

"I didn't play her!" He says harshly and she turns to face him, noticing how close they were, and lifted an eyebrow. It's silent under her scrutinizing gaze, and he turns. "I didn't mean to play her." He says quietly, feeling ashamed.

"There you go." She says, and a sound catches her attention.

"Aiyana, they want you to do your speech." Amelie says with a smile, then her eyes move to Riley. He studies her, and her pale pink strapless dress. Aiyana pushes herself off the rail and pats Riley's shoulder. She walks past, and Amelie moves to follow.

"Wait." Riley says, and Amelie turns to face him, an eyebrow raised. He cringes a bit, they've all hung out with Huey a bit too much.

"Yes?" She asks, her voice emotionless.

"U-uh… you look nice." He stutters, clearing his throat. She pushes her side bangs out of her face. "Pale pink looks nice on you."

"Thanks. You aren't too bad yourself." She says, before turning once more.

"Wait!" He says, and she listens, keeping her back to him. "I'm sorry." He mutters, and she turns around, her arms crossed. "For… all of that extra shit. I was mad and being a little bi-"

"Riley, I don't care." She says. "If you're gonna apologize to anyone, it _better_ be Caesar and Cairo. Other than that, I don't wanna hear your voice."

"I just wanted to apologize. Maybe we could be friends, I don't know."

"I don't think we can." She says. "Not only does Caesar dislike you, I don't want to be your friend."

He winces at her cold tone and watches as she walks away and back into the restaurant. Well, he felt dumb. His eyes narrow and he shakes his head, walking in and sitting down silently. His eyes fall on Amelie, who had her hand on top of the table, Caesar's on top of hers. His eyes narrow at them and he turns to Aiyana, who was on the mike.

"And I hope they have eternal happiness." She says, a smile on her face and everyone, except him, claps. He rolls his eyes as she walks over to the table, pressing her lips to Jazmine's cheek. Jazmine stands up.

"I want to thank everyone for coming!" She says, unable to contain her joy. "You guys don't know how much this means to me." She says, and everyone claps, smiles on everyone's face, except his.

"Let's have a toast!" Caesar says, putting his glass of wine up. Riley looks at him, narrowing his eyes. "To Jazmine and Huey, the couple everyone knew was gonna get together!" He says, and everyone laughs.

Jazmine playfully narrows her eyes and sits down, her and Huey raising their glasses and clinking them together, everyone, except Riley, following suit.

"To Jazmine and Huey." Everyone says, except Riley, who continued to stay bitter. His eyes fall on Amelie who had kissed Caesar's cheek.

The two had been together for nine months. Nine whole months, and he only had five months with her, in a relationship that wasn't even a relationship. She only lasted with guys for at least four, so he thought he was special. He didn't even understand why he was so mad about it. He never thought he liked Amelie that much, she was just someone he could use to keep his bed warm. His eyes widen, and he looks at his drink. He did use her. He truly didn't mean to, but he did.

In a flash, everything was over. The wedding, the reception, everything. He didn't really know why he was suddenly up and outside, watching everyone walk to their cars. He turns slightly, meeting the eyes of Caesar as he wrapped an arm around Amelie, who was smiling and clutching the bouquet she caught earlier. She looks up, saying something to him, and he tears his eyes from Riley, bending his neck to kiss her.

Riley bitterly watches as she placed a hand on his neck, keeping his lips to hers, and as he slowly pulls away before meeting eyes once more, a smirk on his face. His eyes narrow as Caesar licks his lips and places his hand up as a wave, walking with his girlfriend. Riley clenches his fists, his feet moving toward them, but a hand stops him.

"What are you doing?" Cairo says, pulling him back. Riley faces him, and Cairo crosses his arms. "I know you aren't trying to start anymore drama. Just leave them alone." He says.

"Don't fucking worry about me nigga." Riley says, angrily.

"I don't get you nigga. Can't you see? He wants you to do something. Right now, he has hella niggas at his disposal. And I'm not saying that he'll be a bitch and jump you, but I know him. When he has hella connections, he will take advantage of them."

"So you tryna say-"

"Cairo, what are you doing?" Aiyana asks, walking up and grabbing his arm. Her eyes fall on Riley and she gives him a small smile. "Hi Riley." She says, then turns back to Cairo. "Can we go? I'm cold." She says, and Cairo nods, unbuttoning his jacket and shrugging it off, leaving him in a white long sleeved button up. He wraps it around her, and she smiles at the gesture.

He turns back to Riley, wrapping an arm around Aiyana. "Don't do anything stupid." He says before turning and walking off, Aiyana clutching to him and the suit jacket.

* * *

**You will be able to see the girl's dresses on my profile if it works -_-**

**And yo, like foreal... I need a beta cuz like I have so many mistakes, and I'm so sorry yo.**


	25. Chapter 25

"So, how's it like being a newlywed?" Amelie asks, phone on her face as she listens to Jazmine talk. Her and Jazmine had always hit it off, being cool once they had met, but she didn't really start being true friends with the girl until she became Aiyana's right hand chick. "Really?" She asks, her voice loud, then she gets quiet before asking, "Is he good in bed?"

She could almost hear the blush in Jazmine's voice as she stuttered her answer, making Amelie laugh. "I'm joking, I'm joking. Calm down." She says, a wide smile on her face. "When y'all coming back?"

Caesar quietly walks into where she was, the living room of his place, on the couch. She shifts and he smirks, plucking the phone out of her hand, causing her to shriek. "Sorry Jazz, but I'm stealing my girlfriend. Have fun with Huey, love you, bye." He says quickly before hanging up and leaving Jazmine confused.

Amelie looks at him and pouts. "Why'd you do that?" He smirks at her pout.

"Cuz you spend so much time with everyone except for me." He says, walking over to her and bending to place a kiss on her lips. "And I think it'd be a great time to relax and get you some of my-" He was cut off by the doorbell ringing. He narrows his eyes and groans, and Amelie gets up to get it, but he grabs her hand. "If we just sit here and stay quiet, they'll go away." He whispers as the doorbell ring again. Amelie rolls her eyes and snatches her hand away, getting up and going to the door and opening it.

"I knew y'all asses was in here." Cindy says and Amelie smiles.

"Cin, what are you doing here?" She asks, and Caesar gets up, frowning.

"Nothing. Just wanted to fuck up whatever plans y'all had." She says, laughing, and walking inside once Amelie moved to the side.

"Well, your plan worked." He says, crossing his arms. Cindy laughs evilly and walks into the kitchen in search for some food, and Amelie moves to follow, but turns to Caesar, and wraps her arms around him, going on her tippy toes and moves to his ear.

"Once she leaves, you can have all of me." She whispers, pulling away and he smiles, watching her walk away.

"I'll take you on your offer then miss." He says, walking after the two.

"Y'all got hella food in this muthafucka." Cindy says, shoving some chips in her mouth as she grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge.

"Cin, why didn't you got to Jazmine's wedding?" Amelie asks, trying to hide her smile.

Cindy turns to her and gives her a look. "I don't fuck with weddings." She says, and Amelie looks at her in shock, slightly gasping.

"But, they are so beautiful. Weddings are super pretty." She says, a sweet smile on her face. Cindy looks at her and raises an eyebrow.

"Is that why you don't wanna have one?" She says and Amelie's face turns red.

"W-why would you say that?" She says, anger and shock filling her. Why would she say something like that? Everyone knew that she didn't want to get married right now. She didn't really want to get into a relationship as serious as marriage. She didn't want to mess anything up with him, she really cared about Caesar. Even though he was the one who wanted to get married, she just felt as if she'd mess everything up.

"Just saying." She says, taking a sip of her soda. "You talking about how beautiful the shit is yet you won't-"

"Get out." Amelie says. "Get the fuck out." Cindy stands up, placing the soda on the table and turning to Amelie.

"What the hell is your problem?"

"How dare you come here and disrespect me and my choices! This may not be my house, but I am much more welcome here than you are." She says, and Cindy turns to Caesar.

"Yo, you need to control yo chick." She says, chuckling. "She forgot who the fuck she was talking to my nigga."

Caesar shakes his head and puts his hands up. "I'm not in this shit." He says, keeping his distance.

"Oh, you right." Amelie says, nodding. "You right. I'm not talking to Cindy McPhearson, but I _am_ talking to the bitch I beat up two years ago. Oh wait… they the same damn person."

"You got lucky." Cindy says, gritting her teeth.

"Don't I always?" She says with a smirk. "I am Champ." She says, crossing her arms. "So are you finna bounce or am I gonna have to make you."

Cindy narrows her eyes at Amelie, then turns to Caesar. "Caesar, who would you rather have here?"

"Bitch, I'm his girlfriend! Who do you think?" Amelie laughs. "You a stupid hoe." She says, then walks over to her, and grabs her arm. "Let's go." She says, dragging Cindy to the door, but Cindy pulls her arm from her grip and moves to slap her. Amelie ducks and gives her a quick jab to the face. "The fuck? You truly think the outcome would be different? You already know who I am, so why are you still struggling?"

Amelie throws the door open and pushes Cindy out. "I'm not coming back to you this time bitch." She says, shutting the door in her face. Amelie stares at the door for a while then closes her eyes tightly, taking a step back. "Well, I knew that was gonna end eventually."

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Caesar asks, walking to her. She turns to him.

"Nope." She says a small smile on her face. "I told you that once she left you'd get all of me, right?" She said, wrapping her arms around him. "I don't want to talk about her, I want to be with you." She says, biting her lip. He smiles and kisses her lips.

"I'm ok with that." He says, making her smile widen.


	26. Chapter 26

"So, what's the story behind Champ?" Aiyana asks, laying her head on Cairo's shoulder. Amelie sighs and looks at her hands.

"I-I don't know." She says, closing her eyes. Cairo rolls his.

"You are so weird." He says, and Amelie narrows her eyes at him. "Like, one minute, you're hella cocky, owning that shit, and then the next you don't know?" He wraps an arm around Aiyana. "I know what happened. So, when she was-"

"Cairo." Aiyana says, a warning tone in her voice. "It isn't your story to tell." She says, and he rolls his eyes.

"Alright, I'll tell it, since Cairo wanna be a bitch." Amelie says, causing him to look at her. "When I was young… like sixth grade young, you know when I first went to public school and didn't know anyone, I met this one dude, Damien. He was my first friend and was older than me, like thirteen at the time. Through him I met Cindy, and through her, Riley in my freshman year, but that's beside the point. Well, me and Damien became friends fast, and this was when I was naive and you know… young." She says, her eyes looking past them.

Aiyana stared at her intently. She's never heard much of Amelie's past and how she met everyone, yet everyone in their quickly diminishing group knew her story. It felt pretty good to finally know something. "Well, Damien showed me things. How to handle my liquor, how to smoke, how to party and how to fight. Now, I never will give up the secret of my fighting style, but he taught me how to be Champ. Now, what I was taught was how to never lose a fight. Even when it seems like I'm losing, I will never lose. Being Damien's girl helped me in a way. But, even a good thing has to end. He used me. I gave a lot of things up to be with him, and he, being the first ever to show any interest in me, took a lot of my firsts. But that was it. That was all I truly meant to him, just like any other nigga I've been with. I was someone to use for sex."

"Caesar would never do that to you, Mel." Aiyana says, and Amelie smiles at her, blinking away the tears she didn't know formed.

"Of course not." She says, waving a hand. "I know that nigga wouldn't do something like that to me." She looks down, still smiling. "I'm glad I met Caesar. I love Caesar much much more than I ever loved Damien."

"You loved him?" Cairo asks, and she nods. "That's new."

"Yeah, well, if I told you anything, you'd make it my fault." She says, rolling her eyes and wiping her face.

"No one said go out with Damien. If I recall, I told you to stay away from him."

"Yeah, well how could I stay away from my only friend?" She says, crossing her arms. "You always went to public school, you always had friends. I was different for me. I was just thrown into everything. I didn't know anybody. And I thought being home schooled was lonely, being alone in a huge group of people is even worse."

"But, you co-"

"And you didn't do shit. I know you saw me eating alone and being alone and not having anyone, yet you turned a blind eye and hung out with all your friends. So how dare you even tell me I was in the wrong. Yeah, I made mistakes, but I took what was presented to me! The saying is, 'don't look a gift horse in the mouth'. And I didn't." She says, getting up and shaking her head. "I'm done." She says, walking out of the room.

"Mel, wait, pl-" Aiyana is cut off by the slamming of the doors and she sighs, sinking into the couch, pulling away from Cairo. "Sometimes… you're really an idiot, you know that?"

"Whatever." He mutters, then sits up. "You know, I tried with her. I tried to help her and put her on the right path and try to keep her away from niggas like Damien and Riley, but she doesn't listen."

"But how did you try? Did you come to her with understanding and love, or did you come at her like how you did now?" She says, crossing her arms. "Because it didn't sound like you were trying to help her, it sounds like you want her to feel bad about what she does?"

"You don't know her." Cairo says, angry, and Aiyana looks at him, her eyebrows raised. "You don't understand how hard it is to get through to her. She's so stubborn! And-"

"But she's your family. Even if I don't know her, that doesn't give you an excuse to be an asshole to her."

"I'm not an asshole to her!"

"You act like one! You made her run out! She's finally opening up and you just shut her down! How is that not being an asshole?"

Cairo stands up in anger. "She's my cousin! I can treat her anyway I want, and if that means be an asshole, then so be it!" Aiyana gets up and gets into his face.

"Well, she's a human being! You said it yourself, you're her family, so you should know how to treat her! How would you feel if someone just treated you the way you treat her? By your own family, the ones who are supposed to love you!"

"Why are we even fighting about this?" Cairo asks, his voice quieting down.

"Because, I know how it feels to be treated like shit, and I hate to see my right hand go through some shit like that." She says, moving past him. He grabs her hand.

"Aiyana, come on. Don't be like this."

"Then you go make it up to Amelie for everything you've done to her. Because in the end, you are her family, and that should mean more to you than anything else."

Cairo looks at her, slightly surprised. "You mean the most to me, Aiyana."

"That's sweet, and I love to hear that, but Cairo, she's your cousin."

"And you are my girlfriend! I love you."

"So you don't love her?" Aiyana says, snatching her hand away from him.

He's stuck for a second, then looks down. "I care about her, like you said, she's my cousin."

"Then fucking apologize." Aiyana says, walking away.


	27. Chapter 27

Aiyana crosses her legs, pulling them closer to her as she sat on the bed. She felt so… stressed. Amelie wasn't talking to anyone, which scared her. Not even Caesar could really get to her. She wondered if it had anything to do with Damien, or Cairo. She sighs, placing her hands over her face. After their argument, they had patched things up, Cairo promising to try and talk to her, but it didn't work.

Aiyana closes her eyes and sighs, hearing the door open and close. "Whatup Aiyana." She hears, and opens her eyes, peeking through her fingers.

"Hey Caesar." She quietly says, closing her eyes once more. "Any luck with Melie?"

"She told me she wanted to be alone for a while, and kicked me out of her apartment." He says, sighing. "All of her shit is gone from my place. I think she's gonna break up with me." He says, running a hand through his dreads, a wry smile on his face. "I wouldn't have been so… emotional about this shit if it was any other bitch, but…"

"Caesar, she's not gonna break up with you. She's just… reevaluating her life." Aiyana says, moving her hands from her face. "I think it's something she needs." She says, placing her hands in her lap. She hoped what she said was true. Amelie had given her a vague text one day, talking about how she was thinking about things, so she hoped one of them wasn't breaking up with Caesar.

"Yeah… I just can't help but think… Sorry, I'm probably annoying you with my bullshit. Imma go hang out with Cairo." He says, standing up. "I don't feel annoying when I bother him." He says.

"If you need someone to talk to-"

"Nah, I'm cool. I need to stop being a little bitch anyway." He says, looking at her. "Amelie can't leave me, she loves me." He says, false hope in his eyes and walking out.

"Having emotions doesn't make you a bitch Caesar." She quietly says as the door closes. She sighs again, and picks up her phone, looking at the text. It had been a week or so ago, and she didn't want anything bad to happen. Maybe she needed a life reevaluation.

Amelie grips the bottle or water as she looks out of the window.

"So, Caesar?" Damien asks, and she nods. "He's the reason why you aren't fucking me right now?"

She stays silent, drinking more water and looking out of the window, ignoring him.

"So, if you not gonna talk, whatchu here for?" He was greeted with more silence, and rolls his eyes, getting off the couch and walking to her chair as she places the water bottle down. "Helloooo." He says, waving in front of her face. She grabs his wrist, stopping his hand and looking at the tattoo that was placed there.

"Amelie, mon amour." She says, venom in her voice as she read the tattoo. "What person would get this?"

"One who was in love." He says, snatching his wrist away. "I begged you to get one, but at the time, you were infatuated with Riley."

"Why'd you get it if you don't love me?"

"And those niggas do? Riley and Caesar?"

"Caesar loves me." She hisses, standing up. "Don't ever say he doesn't."

"Ooooh, so now you got a nigga with you longer than three months and he loves you." He says, crossing his arms. "This is why you get used, Melie."

"D-don't say that." She says, wrapping her arms around herself.

"I was surprised you didn't come to me after Riley fucked you until you were all dried up. But you went to him, this Caesar nigga so I guess that's ok. But here you are again."

"I'm not here for anything you want. I'm here to ask why. Why did you use me?"

"Why does any man use you, mon amor? I lo- Riley loves you, but now how you want. And Caesar-"

"That's enough. Please." She says, her voice dying. How many times has she been here, attempting to get him to tell her the truth so she could move on and live. She was so afraid of messing things up with men like she did with him, or how she believe she did with him. "Can you please, please tell me the truth." She says, desperation in her voice.

This was new. She'd usually get mad and storm out once he started to insult her. It was easier that way. "The truth? Can you handle it?" He asks, and she turns to him, her eyes narrow and filled with tears. She felt so stupid. Why did she come here? Why wasn't she with Caesar? Why did she think she could get anything out of this stubborn person.

The hurt him, and he looked to the side to brush it off. He didn't want to see her like this. "Amelie, don't look at me like that." He mutters and she rolls her eyes, wiping her face.

"This was a mistake. Being with you was a mistake. Look!" She says, throwing her hands up. "I should've just listened to Cairo! I should've listen to Cairo and left you! I'd rather have been alone if I knew this was what I'd go through! I'm so scared that I'd mess things up with him, like he's another you! I love Caesar so much, and I can't help but think that'd he'd just leave me because I was too-"

"Clingy and overbearing?" He says, and she looks up at him, tears falling from her face.

"Yeah." She says, her voice quiet and breathy. "Clingy and overbearing and naive." She says, the looks around. "Coming here was a mistake. I'm going to go now." She says, shaking her head and walking to the door.

"I love you." He says, as she touches the doorknob, ready to turn it and leave. "There you go. You can give me up now." He mutters, crossing his arms. He didn't want her to give him up. He always wanted to be the one she'd always come back to after shit went wrong. He was always there for her, because he cared for her, because he loves her. But this was destructive. He was destroying her and making everything to how it was in the beginning, just her and him, him hurting her and her being ok with that. Because she felt loved. He made her feel loved because he did, didn't he? "This is truly an abusive relationship."

"W-what?"

"You fucking heard me! Now leave to your perfect boyfriend." He says bitterly, and rolling his eyes.

"D-Damien." She mutters, turning to face him.

"Mon amor." He responds. "Just go. You said you're scared, and now you have no reason to be. If I loved you, and I'm the reason why you went through all this shit, then he should be able to love you too. Now stop bitching Champ, and fucking go."

She looks down at her hands and nods, leaving him. He watches and walks to the door, locking it, then walking over to the chair she was sitting in and slumps into it, taking her water bottle in hand and staring out the window. He then raises his wrist to his face, tracing the fond words. "I should really remove that." He says, pressing it to his lips. "I say that everytime she comes over, don't I?" He says, chuckling, a smile on his lips.

"I hate that I love that overbearing, clingy, naive girl." He says, looking out the window. "Such a stupid girl." He mutters, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a pack of cigarettes and placing one into his mouth. He pats his other pocket and curses under his breath. "I'm such an idiot." He says.

* * *

**Hi guys! Thank you for reading. The ending is coming up soon, just like every story, this one must end too. I just want everyone to know, that this is a story about characters. Everyone, all of them and how they are. I hope everyone's gotten a good feel of them, and can see everything, the whole picture. Thank you so much for reading. I love all my reviews, and all those who just read it. No matter what you do, I will finish this story, and I hope everyone reads it until the end and is satisfied with it. Thank you very much. Love y'all!**


	28. Chapter 28

She looks at her phone once more, picking it up and swiping her finger across the side, ignoring the call. She didn't want to talk to anyone right now. What would they talk about? Nothing. Not at this moment. Maybe she was being stupid. She looks at her phone once more, feeling it vibrate in her hand, signaling another call.

"Caesar…" She mutters, sighing. She swipes it once more, answering the call. "Yeah?" She says, her voice quiet.

"Mel? Babe?" He asks, and a small smile forms on her lips. She missed his voice.

"Yeah?" She asks, louder. She wondered if she sounded distant. "What's going on?" She asks, and Caesar coughs.

"N-nothing, I just… You've been ignoring everyone's call and shit."

"I know." She says, making it seem like it wasn't that big of a deal. But it was. Seeing everyone's name pop up on her screen day in and day out hurt her. They cared about her so much, but yet, here she was, ignoring people.

"I just wanted to know if everything was ok."

"Yeah." She says, her voice getting quiet. "I'm fine, what about you." There's silence and Amelie closes her eyes, taking in a breath.

"I… We miss you." He says, and she bites her lip.

"I miss you guys too." She whispers, hoping her heard her.

"What are you doing? When are you coming back from… whatever you are doing?"

"I don't know." She simply says, and there's more silence.

"Oh… ok."

"I'm sorry Caesar, I have to go." She says, her throat getting tight. She was such an idiot. She was so stupid.

"I love you." He says, his voice getting softer, and she nods frantically.

"I love you too." She responds quickly before hanging up. She was an idiot. What was she doing? Why was she doing this to herself? Why was she doing this to him? She should just be a recluse and never leave her apartment.

"Stop being dramatic." Damien says, as she sobs, propping himself against the wall. "You've been staring at your phone and ignoring calls all day. When are you gonna grow some balls?"

She turns to him, prompting him to turn away. "Why are you here?" She whispers harshly, wiping her face.

"I came for a lighter, remember?" He pulls the cigarette from behind his ear. "I've been looking for a lighter all week, and I thought you might have one."

"You know I don't smoke anymore. Go ask one of your niggas." She says, turning away from him and pulling her legs closer to her.

"You weren't saying that when you used to hang with me. You always smoked when you were with me." He says, and she turns to face him, her eyes narrowed. He puts his hands up and takes a step back. "If you were gonna get mad, you shouldn't have let me in without thinking. You were so preoccupied with being lost that you just opened the door and let me in. Now what if I was some killer? You are such-"

"And idiot sometimes, right? I know." She says, putting her hands over her face. "I _know_."

He stays silent and rolls his eyes. "So when are you gonna stop being a little girl?" He was answered with silence apart from her slight sniffles. "Ugh! You are so annoying! You love this dude, right? Then just go do something about it! Ugh! I can't stand you!" He says, growing angry and throwing his hands up. "Sometimes… I swear Amelie…"

"What? What else could you possibly say to me?" She asks, her voice quiet. "I think I've heard it all from you, to be honest. There isn't anything else you could possibly say? Nothing new?"

"Amelie, wh-"

"You know, I've got quite a lot of things to say to you." She says, moving her hands. "But I don't any of them. Because what would be the point?"

"If you have-"

"There is no point. Why would I say those things? To hurt you? To make you mad? To put you in my shoes? You can't be put into my shoes. You are an asshole, but when I say that, you feel nothing. Because you embrace that. And If I said that I hated you, you wouldn't even flinch. Because you already know that."

"And yet you'll always come back to me. You hate me, yet you always let me back into your life."

"You're right." She simply says, and turns back to her phone, picking it up. "You're right all the time, aren't you?"

"What are you trying to do? Make me feel guilty?"

"No. I don't _care_ how you feel." She says, getting up. He watches as she walks to the kitchen and pulls open a drawer, searching for something. She grips it and then throws it at him. He manages to catch the item and looks at it. A lighter.

"You a damn lie." He chuckles, but stops at her blank stare.

"You've got what you came for. Get the fuck out." She says, and he frowns.

"You've said that before." He says. "Even if I left-"

"I'd be the one coming back. I know. And I plan on changing that." She says, walking over to him. He watches as she grabs his tattooed wrist and leads him to the door and open it. "But for right now, leave." She says, pulling him out of the apartment. She moves to close the door, but he shoves his foot in the way, making her open it again and glare at him.

"I don't even get a goodbye kiss?" He asks, and she narrows her eyes.

"You can get a goodbye punch in the balls." She says, and he smirks, leaning down to her, but she slaps him. "Leave." She says, but movement catches her eye and she turns. Her eyes widen as she meets eyes with Caesar who was walking toward them. Damien stops staring at her face and looks in that direction, meeting eyes with Caesar.

"So he is your nigga." Damien scoffs and Amelie nods, pushing him away and walking toward Caesar and he follows.

"What are you doing here?" She asks, and Damien narrows his eyes at the happiness in her voice.

"Have you been crying?" He asks, and then looks back at Damien. "Who is he?"

"I'm Damien." He says, taking a step forward and pulling Amelie back. "Her boyfriend."

"You are a fucking lie!" Amelie says, pulling her arm away from him. "I'm so tired of you." She hisses, grabbing his arm. "Excuse us." She says to Caesar, a smile on her lips, but it fades when she faces him once more. She pulls him away and pushes him to the wall. "I swear to God, keep playing! You are going to ruin my life!" She says, running her hands through her hair, trying not to pull it out. "Cairo was so right." She groans and leans on the wall away from him and sliding down it. "I'm so fucking stupid! I'm so stupid!" She repeats as he watches her with wide eyes.

He turns to looks at Caesar, who was doing something else and not paying attention to her breakdown. "M-Mel…" He says, taking a step forward as she cried. He shakes his head, walking to her and bending down, wrapping his arms around her. "I-I uh…" He mutters as she cries, her hands over her face. "I'm, uhm, I'm sorry." He mutters, but it doesn't help and she cries harder and repeats herself. He rolls his eyes and covers her mouth with his hand, making her look up. "Shut up. You calling yourself stupid is gonna make you stupid, stupid!" He says, then stops. "Shit, my bad, let me try again…." He looks down and bites his lip thinking of comforting words, only to be pushes away.

"Get the fuck away from her." Caesar says, his eyes narrow.

"You're the idiot who didn't notice her having a fucking breakdown. At least I'm trying to help." He says, crossing his arms as Caesar picks Amelie up and her cries slowly stop. "You don't even know her like I do." He runs a hand over his face and drops it to his side. Caesar's eyes fall on his wrist and they narrow. Damien smirks. "Oh, you like it?" He says, putting it up to his face. "Mon amor means my love, if you didn't know."

He shakes his head and enters her apartment, Damien following behind them and pulling the cigarette from behind his ear, lighting it. He closes the door as Caesar places Amelie in her room. After a while, he walks back out, glaring at Damien.

"Why do you have that?"

"Because, I love her." He says, rolling his eyes. "Thought it was obvious." He says, blowing smoke in Caesar's direction. "Is that a problem? I can't love her?"

"She's my girlfriend."

"Oh, I know." He says, taking in a long drag. "Want a cig?" He asks, and Caesar continues to glare. Damien shrugs. "Just because she's your girl doesn't mean anything. What do you think happens when she isn't yours anymore? That's what I'm for. Usually she would've came to me, but after Riley, she went to you. That's ok too. I'm ok with being single for a while."

"Why would you do that? You're keeping both you and Amelie in the past."

"Because I will forever be her future. Eventually, you'll get tired or annoyed by her and want something new. I won't though."

"That's sick and weird." Caesar says, crossing his arms. "Move on and stop trying to fuck with my girlfriend."

Damien shrugs. "Never met a girl like her. Of course I'm not gonna give her up. After…" He looks at his hands, using his fingers to count. "Four? Yeah, four. After four years with her, I am just as in love with her as I was when I first met her. And she may say she hates me, or wants me to get hit by a car, she will always, _always_ come back into my arms. Nothing will change." He says, and takes one last drag of the cigarette before shoving it on the counter and putting it out, cleaning the mess it made. "But after you, I'm keeping her. Once you fuck up and she runs away from you, I will be there, and neither you, Riley, Alex, James, whoever, none of you niggas will get her. Cause she will be mine, just like she is now." He says with a shrug. "Quite sadly romantic if you think about it." He says as Caesar balls up his fist.

"Get out." He says, gritting his teeth and Damien smirk widens.

"Oh, did I make you mad?" He asks, mocking Caesar. "See, no one can handle the truth anymore." He says, shaking his head. "But, I'll respect your request and I'll exit the premises. Just… remember what I said, ok?" Damien says, walking out and loudly closing the door behind him.

Amelie tightly closes her eyes as Caesar growls and attacks something, trying to get rid of his anger. She hated Damien so much. She hated everything he was.


	29. Chapter 29

"Sooo, what do you want to do?" Aiyana asks, looking up at Amelie. She shrugs and sighs.

"Anything."

"Why are you running away from Caesar anyway?" She says, and Amelie scoffs.

"He thinks I fucked Damien." She says, looking down. "Or, well, it was implied. _Very_ implied."

"Oh." Aiyana says, and Amelie nods, sinking into her seat and putting her hands over her face.

"I think he wants to break up." She whispers.

"I'm sure he doesn't. I'm sure he's just-"

"No. No, I think we aren't going to last long. A-and, I'm sorry that I'm just running away from him and not working anything out and just sitting her and being a baby, but I-I'm scared. I don't wanna break up. I didn't fuck Damien, and even he's said that, but still. Everything's falling apart."

"Amelie…" Aiyana says, then gets up, putting her hands on Amelie's, pulling them off of her face. "Amelie, you need to go to Caesar and talk to him!" She says, and Amelie shakes her head.

"I can't. Not right now. Not while he's this mad." She says quietly.

"Wow." Aiyana says, taking a step back. She was taking a huge leap at this and she knew it was going to hurt. "I thought you were Champ. I thought you were my right hand, ready to kill someone for me and our people. You can do all that, yet you can't even talk to Caesar." She says, shaking her head.

Amelie scoffs. "You were the one who had to have Thomas take care of that nigga. You couldn't even shoot him in the arm."

"Shut up! That isn't the point!" Aiyana says, trying not to smile. "The point is, you can do all this shit, but you can't even talk to a nigga-" They were cut off by a crash, and Amelie shoots up, frightened. She looks at Aiyana.

"Did you hear-" She was cut off by another crash and several voices. Aiyana takes a deep breath, then runs toward the sound, Amelie following her. They reach where the sounds were coming from, the kitchen and Amelie stops. She meets eyes with a bloody Damien and a perfectly fine looking Caesar fighting, Cairo trying to stop them.

"How did they get in here?" Aiyana asks, rushing to Cairo's side and pulling Caesar away from Damien. Amelie takes a step forward, toward Damien, but stops. What was she doing. She looks at Caesar, who was struggling out of Cairo and Aiyana's grip and walks to him, right in front of him.

"What are you doing?" She asks, and he raises an eyebrow.

"What does it look like?" Damien asks, crossing his arms. "This bitch nigga came to me looking for a fight."

"Shut the fuck up!" Caesar says. "You were over here looking for my girl! What, you wanna fuck her again!"

"We didn't fuck!" Damien and Amelie say in unison. Damien shakes his head.

"Fucking insecure bitch." He mutters, causing Caesar to yell at him. "I was looking for her to give her her fucking lighter back." He says, pulling the lighter out. Amelie looks at him. "I swear on my mother's life I wasn't looking for trouble." He says, his voice getting quieter. "I mean, if wanting to see you again meant causing trouble, then maybe I should stop swearing on my mother."

"Damien." Amelie says, her voice filled with warning. Caesar pulls out of Cairo's grip and takes a step behind Amelie, wrapping an arm around her waist and making her jump.

"You know you were trying to steal her, and I should-"

"Caesar." Amelie says, pulling herself out of his grip. She moves in between the two and faces her boyfriend. "Caesar, he says he wasn't trying to start anything."

"Yeah, he's a fucking liar!"

"Then what provoked you?" Damien asks. "What provoked this fight?"

"And how did y'all get in here?" Aiyana says, and Cairo sighs.

"My bad. I heard the door, opened it and there they were, attacking each other." He mutters, and Aiyana shakes her head.

"Look, I came here to return some shit, not fight." Damien says, and walks to her, handing Amelie the lighter. "I didn't want a repeat of last time, but it looks like this time I was worse." He says, and wipes the cut under his eye. "I hope your fucking gorilla didn't mess up my shit too bad." He says, and Amelie narrows her eyes at him.

Caesar crosses his arm. "You deserved it."

"Yeah, giving someone their fucking lighter means attacking them. Great excuse in court, asshole."

"W-wait, your pressing charges?" Amelie asks, stopping him. He raises an eyebrow.

"Maybe. Haven't thought too much about it yet. Possibly."

"Damien!" Amelie says. "Do not take-"

"If he wants to take me to court let him." Caesar says. "I can beat his ass there too."

"Caesar, you're being idiotic." Aiyana says. "You know what they would do if you harassed him in court? That's the stupidest thin-"

"I'd get bailed out." He says, crossing his arm.

"By who?" Amelie asks, and Damien smirks, holding in his laughter. "Who has the money to bail you out?"

"Amelie, you are the right hand to-"

"Caesar, I can't. I don't get paid for this shit!" She mutters, pulling him closer to her. "Please, just stop being stupid, apologize and-"

"Apologize? You want me to give this nigga an apology?"

"That would be nice." Damien says.

"You must think I'm soft." Caesar says, pushing her away.

"Caesar, what is wrong with you?" Aiyana says, taking a step forward. "This is _not _the Caesar I know."

"I'm fucking angry!" He shouts. "I'm angry that my fucking girlfriend is fucking one of her exes! And-"

"I am not fucking him!" Amelie shouts, getting in his face. "If you say I'm fucking him one more time, I'm going to fucking explode! How dare you! Once this nigga gets into your head, you assume that we are fucking! No! We are not, and I repeat, ARE FUCKING NOT having sex together! You get that?" She yells, taking a deep breath afterward. She runs a hand through her hair. She was so angry.

"If you aren't fucking him, then what are you doing? He's always around and-"

"Ok, is that what you want Caesar?" Amelie says, taking a step back. "You keep talking about it, do you _want _me to fuck him?"

"Of course not, what type of shi-"

"Then shut the fuck up about it!" She responds, cutting him off once more. "If that's not what you want, then stop talking about it." She shakes her head and moves to walk off, but Caesar grabs her hand and pulls her back in front of him.

"And if I don't?" He says, and she shrugs.

"Then you really are insecure." She says, pulling away from him.

He looks at her shocked. "Fine. This is it then. I'm done with all this extra shit." He says, and she nods.

"I know." She said, her voice going quiet. "That's good." She turns to Aiyana. "Told you." She mutters, and shakes her head, a small smile on her face and she turns back to Caesar.

They stare at each other until Caesar looks away, walking off and out of the house.

"Well, that was quick." Damien mutters, and Amelie turns to him, her tears already falling from her eyes.

"Yeah. _Thanks_." She says, shaking her head. She turns to Aiyana. "I'm going home." She says, and walks to the door, then stops. "I'm sorry for being such a brat Cairo." She says, turning back to him. He sighs and walks forward, pulling her into a hug.

"Whatever." He mutters as she grips his shirt tightly, crying into his chest. "Everything will be fine." He rubs her back, trying to stop her cries.

* * *

**TWO YEARS LATER**

Amelie sighs and crosses her legs, watching as Damien smokes the cigarette. "Why did you call me here?"

"Wanna get married?" He asks, and she raises an eyebrow, then laughs.

"It's been two years since we've talked and the first thing you ask is not 'how are you' or 'you look nice, did you let your hair grow out' but it's 'wanna get married.' By the way, I am fine, and yes, I did let my hair grow." She says, and he turns to face her. She had changed. She still didn't wear makeup, which made him a happy man. Her dark red curls had grown down to her elbows and framed her face nicely.

"Well, it looks nice, now, do you wanna get married?"

"No, not really." She says, grabbing the hair tie around her wrist and putting her hair in a ponytail, checking her phone. She looks around, the wind blowing around them. They were sitting outside of a cafe, a nice warm cup of coffee in front of her. She picks it up and sips it, smiling at the taste. It was better than she expected.

"Well, do you wanna go out?"

"I'm kinda busy with work." She says, putting the cup down. "We can be friends."

"I don't want to be friends, mon amour."

"Oh, well doesn't that suck." She says, a smirk on her face.

"Then can you buy me some food?" He asks, pouting and she scoffs.

"You have a job, don't you?"

"Well, yeah, but still! I'm trying to save up for your engagement ring."

"I said no." She says, and he leans forward, and smiles.

"I know, but that answer can always be changed."

"What makes you think I'll ever be with you ever again?" She says, sipping the coffee.

"Well, I've changed, and so have you. And besides, I told Caesar a long time ago that once he was done with you, I'd never let you go, and I don't plan to."

She rolls her eyes. "Well then you, my _friend_, are going to have to wait several long years before I even think about going out with you. Then several more long years if we ever do get together."

He shrugs. "I'm ready for it." She shakes her head and checks her phone once more.

"I gotta go." She says, getting up. He follows suit and stands.

"What's happening?" He asks, walking her to her car.

"I have to get pretty for the wedding."

"Wedding? Not yours I assume."

"No, Aiyana's."

"Oh, her and Cairo's." He says, and she nods. "You know I've been invited too." He says, and she looks at him, an eyebrow raised.

"That's nice." She says. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Maybe… maybe we can get ready together?" He asks, and she inhales, shaking her head.

"What a kind offer… I'll think about it." She says, getting into the car and putting her coffee into the cup holder. She rolls down the window and leans forward, starting the car. "No." She says, slowly pulling off.

"I love you!" He shouts, waving to her as she drives off. He sighs and smiles, turning to face the people who had been watching."That woman is divine." He says, walking to his own car.

* * *

**And that's it. The End lol. Aiyana and Cairo got married, Amelie is single and isn't ready to mingle. Caesar is doing his own thing, working on getting his own business. Riley and Cindy became friends once more, bonding over their hate for Amelie (jk jk) and are going to parties and whatever. Huey and Jazmine are taking care of their marriage. And last but not least, Samaya has been forgotten lol. I wanted it to end like this, have everything kinda resolved and not resolved. Like, will Amelie and Damien ever get together? Or will Amelie go back to Caesar, or maybe someone else? Who knows! Lol, I love being a writer. Welp, onto the next one. Goodbye and thank you oh so very much! Love you!**


End file.
